


Glimpse Of Hope

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Eigentlich will Harry nur eine Antwort auf seine quälenden Fragen finden, als er kurz nach dem verbotenen Blick in Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung seinen Kopf in Umbridges Kamin steckt. Doch dann steht jemand hinter ihm. Jemand, der von all dem nichts erfahren sollte: Der Tränkemeister persönlich. Merkwürdige Geschehnisse, ein Streit, der die Fassaden bricht und nicht zuletzt der Einfluss von Luna Lovegood bringen die Geschichte ins Rollen. Und ehe sich Harry versieht steht er in einem Meer aus Rätseln, deren Lösung nur Severus Snape kennt. Eine „Snape und Harry nähern sich an“- Fanfic.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Der Lauscher in der Ecke

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen. Schön, dass ihr hereinschaut. Diese Fanfiction ist eine meiner allerersten, die ich im Harry Potter Fandom schrieb. 2012 begann sie bei den HP-Xperts und hat danach schon eine Reise durch mehrere Archive hinter sich. Heute, 9 Jahre später, dachte ich mir, ich lade sie mal auf A03 hoch. 
> 
> Enstanden ist sie, weil ich es damals so schade fand, dass Snape nie erfuhr, was Harry über die Szene im Denkarium wirklich dachte. Deswegen habe ich ihn in dieser Fanfic geradewegs drüberstolpern lassen. Neben der Frage, wie sich Snapes "Lauschangriff" auf die Feindschaft der beiden auswirkt, gibt es aber auch noch einen kleinen Rätselplot. Denn was wäre eine Annäherung unserer beiden Streithähne ohne ein schönes Abenteuer als Rahmung? Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt. (Die ersten Kapitel sind vielleicht etwas dröge, später wird es aber spannender). 
> 
> Ich habe versuche, bei den Figuren halbwegs in character zu bleiben. Natürlich ist ein Erstlingswerk nie perfekt und ich würde manchen, auch stilistisch heute wohl anders schreiben. Aber eine so alte Fic nochmal zu überarbeiten, dazu fehlt mir die Motivation. Deswegen lade ich sie so hoch wie sie war und wünsche euch viel Spaß damit!

> _„Dummköpfe, die stolz das Herz auf der Zunge tragen, die ihre Gefühle nicht beherrschen können, die in traurigen Erinnerungen schwelgen und sich damit leicht provozieren lassen – Schwächlinge mit anderen Worten – sie haben keine Chance gegen seine Kräfte!“_
> 
> J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, S. 630
> 
> **Severus Snape**

* * *

  
Die warme Frühlingssonne senkte sich auf die Mauern, Türme und Zinnen Hogwarts hinab, fuhr mit ihren leuchtenden Fingern um die Erker, Türen und Fensterbögen und ließ ihre Wärme durch Mauerritzen und Glasfronten sickern. Harry blinzelte im staubgetränkten Sonnenlicht, das durch die alten Schlossfenster fiel. Der Raum war leer. Nur hier und da miaute eines der viel zu niedlichen Kätzchen auf den viel zu pinken Porzellantellern an der Wand. Das Krachen, Zischen und Gejohle auf den Gängen drang nur noch als gedämpfter Schall ins Zimmer. Harry musste sich beeilen. Fred und George hatten ihm ein Ablenkungsmanöver für gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten versprochen. Viel zu wenig Zeit für so vieles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.   
  
Fast fünf Jahre lang hatte er diese Schule nun schon besucht. Fünf Jahre war es her, seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass er das Kind eines Zauberers und einer Hexe war. Und immer hatte Harry geglaubt, dass sein Vater ein großer Mann gewesen war. Ein echtes Vorbild, bei dem es ihm mit Stolz erfüllt hatte, mit ihm verglichen zu werden. Fünf Jahre lang – bis zu jenem Moment, in dem er in den Kerkern seinen Kopf ins Denkarium gesteckt hatte und dieses Bild in tausend kleine Splitter zerbarst.   
  
Von diesem Moment an hatte Harry keine Ruhe mehr gefunden. Die ganzen Osterferien waren von dunklen Gedanken überschattet gewesen. James Potter, ein gemeiner Widerling, der andere zu Spaß quälte und Severus Snape, der fieseste Lehrer, den je eine Klasse gesehen hatte, sein Opfer ? Die Welt stand Kopf! Mitleid und Unverständnis ließen tausend Fragen in Harry keimen, die ihm nachts den Schlaf raubten. Und darum musste er Antworten finden. Antworten von den einzigen Menschen, die ihm noch welche geben konnten: Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, die alten Freunde seines Vaters.   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Harry die Augen, dann warf er das Flohpulver in den Kamin und murmelte leise „Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12“.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Pate und sein alter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vor ihm saßen, bereit ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Doch so viel ihm die beiden auch erzählten, so schien nichts von dem das flaue Gefühl in Harrys Magengrube gänzlich vertreiben zu können. Sicher, Sirius sagte, dass er nicht stolz darauf sei, dass James Potter Severus Snape nur aufgrund seiner Langeweile angegriffen hatte und Remus schien sich dafür zu schämen, den beiden nie Einhalt geboten zu haben. Doch die Erklärungen, die auf Entschuldigungen folgten, die Anspielungen auf ihr junges Alter und nicht zuletzt das scheinbar fröhliche Schwelgen in Erinnerungen ließen Harry verständnislos zurück. Er war auch jung und würde doch nie jemandem aus Spaß mit Flüchen traktieren.   
  
„Hat sich mein Vater… ich meine, hat er sich je bei Snape entschuldigt?“, fragte er schließlich leise und fühlte, wie seine Knie zu zittern begannen.   
Sirius wirkte plötzlich betroffen.   
„Nun ja“, erklärte er, „Dein Vater und Snape… sie waren immer bittere Feinde… viel haben sie nie miteinander geredet. Aber Harry, das ist alles so lange her, mehr als 20 Jahre. James ist irgendwann erwachsen geworden, wir alle. Diese Geschichten sind nur Erinnerungen, alles längst vorbei.“   
Harry senkte den Blick.   
„Für euch sind sie das“, antwortete er nachdenklich, „Aber für Snape vielleicht nicht. Ich glaube, er leidet noch immer darunter. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen.“   
Für einen Augenblick schloss Harry die Augen und rief sich das Bild wieder in Erinnerung, das er in den Kerkern gesehen hatte, die weißglühende Wut in Snapes Gesicht, der Ausdruck von Abscheu und Hass, seine zynischen Bemerkungen. Dann sah er sich selbst zwischen Draco Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle stehen, die ihn schikanierten. Und der Schmerz dieser Erinnerung versetzte ihm einen Stich.   
„Harry, du solltest dir darüber wirklich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen“, unterbrach ihn Lupin, doch Harry hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.   
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir Snape einmal leidtun würde“, antwortete er leise, „Aber ihr wisst nicht, wie das ist. Draco Malfoy und seine Clique machen dasselbe mit mir. Es ist grausam. Sowas vergisst man nicht einfach so. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Vater auch so war. Wenn ich James wäre, ich hätte mich ent…“  
  
Ein Räuspern unterbrach Harrys Worte abrupt. Es kam eindeutig aus seiner Richtung. Sofort zog er den Kopf aus dem Kamin, die Gesichter von Sirius und Lupin verblassten. Harry drehte sich um – und erschrak.   
  
In der Ecke neben der Türe stand eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt. Die langen, fettigen Haare fielen wie ein dunkler Vorhang über das bleiche Gesicht hinab auf den fledermaushaften Umhang. Lautlos wie ein schwarzes Gespenst hatte Severus Snape den Raum betreten. Kein Wort kam über seine schmalen Lippen, keine Bewegung ging durch den Körper, nur zwei dunkle Augen blickten steif und kalt auf Harry hinab, wie die Augen eines Mannes, der lange gelauscht hatte.   
  
Eine eigenartige Stille erfüllte den Raum, obwohl in den Gängen die Zauber der Zwillinge tobten. Wie viel hatte er gehört, fragte sich Harry und begann zu frösteln. Er hatte Snape das Versprechen gegeben, niemanden von dieser Sache zu erzählen. Und er hatte es soeben gebrochen. Snape würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, er würde…   
  
Doch der Mann in der Ecke schwieg noch immer. Die schwarzen Augen brannten tiefe Blicke in Harrys grüne. Der schwarze Umhang schwebte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry wich zurück.   
„Potter…“, sprach Snape leise und langsam.   
„Es ist nicht… ich wollte…“, stammelte Harry.   
„Gehen…Sie. Ich muss… mit Umbridge… sprechen“.  
  
Unfähig in der unergründlichen Miene Snapes zu lesen, was in ihm vorging, sprang Harry auf. „Gehen…Sie“. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne eine Idee, welche Konsequenzen dieses Ereignis haben würde, wandte er sich um – und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Gerade noch konnte er einen Blick auf die dunklen Augen erhaschen, die ihm einen skeptischen, prüfenden Blick hinterherwarfen. Tief, wie der Stachel eines Insekts, der sich einem in die Haut bohrte. 


	2. Tage des Schweigens

„Hey, du Schlafmütze, aufwachen!“  
Es war Freds Stimme, die Harry zwei Biegungen von Umbridges Tür entfernt aus seinen Gedanken riss. Für einen Augenblick kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er aus der Ruhe einer Kapelle direkt hinaus in den Trubel eines Jahrmarkts getreten. Denn plötzlich schlug Lärm von Krachern und Knallern entgegen. Harry schaute sich um, blickte den Flur hinab, konnte aber nur einen Aufruhr an nicht-rothaarigen Schülern erkennen, der von einem wildgewordenen rosa Rhinozeros angeführt wurde.  
„Okay, wer war das! Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Inquisitionskommando!“, schnaubte das Rhinozeros, während es direkt auf Harry zu trampelte.  
Ein „Nicht dort, hier drüben!“ in einer anderen Stimme mischte sich hinzu. Und ehe Harry sich versah, packte ihn eine Hand und zog ihn blitzschnell hinter einen Wandvorhang.  
Als ein Lichtstrahl durch den Schlitz fiel, erkannte er die Gesichter der Zwillinge und Ginnys, die sich neben einer verborgenen Statue eng an die Mauer drückten. Benommen blinzelte Harry sie an, so schnell war alles gegangen.  
„Wie…?“, fragte er leise, doch hielt inne.  
George hatte gerade den Finger an seine Lippen gelegt.  
„Psst… du verpasst sonst noch das Beste!“  
Er und Fred grinsten, während sie durch den Schlitz den Flur hinab spähten. Eine Sekunde später wusste Harry warum. Umbridge rauschte, wutschnaubend und völlig durchnässt an ihnen vorüber. Ihr Kleid bekleckert von glibbrigem Schleim, der ihr von den Haaren tropfte. Ihr auf den Füßen: halb Hogwarts – Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, die johlten und brüllten, schallend lachten. Und über ihrem Kopf: Peeves, der einen Salz- und einen Pfefferstreuer schüttelte und dabei fröhlich ein Liedchen anstimmte:

„Krötenomelette gibt es heut‘  
Die Umbridge kocht für alle Leut‘  
Ihr Kopf, der glüht - bald ist er gar  
Mit Salz und Pfeffer wunderbar  
Doch ach wie schade, keiner frisst  
Weil Umbridge ungenießbar ist“

Harry, die Zwillinge, Ginny – sie alle hielten mucksmäuschenstill und drückten sich noch enger an die Wand, bis der seltsame Zug sie passiert hatte und nur von Ferne noch ein „Krötenomelette gibt es heut‘‘“ zu hören war. Dann brachen die Zwillinge lachend zusammen.  
„Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen, George?“  
„Aber klar doch, Bruderherz“  
„Und, was meinst du?“  
„Unverkennbar Grindeloh“  
„Ganz genau!... He, was ist denn mit dir los?“  
Fred hatte den Kopf gewandt und schaute nun zu Harry hoch, der noch immer ernst und stumm an die Wand gelehnt stand. „Du siehst ja aus wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Hat’s dir nicht gefallen?“  
„Du weißt, dass wir das alles natürlich nur für dich gemacht haben. Da schuldest du uns schon ein Lachen“, ergänzte George, der dem Blick seines Bruders gefolgt war.  
„Nein, das war echt gut“, antwortete Harry zögerlich. Was sollte er nur sagen? Seine Gedanken waren noch immer in Umbridges Büro. „Ich bin nur etwas… etwas müde. Erster Schultag nach den Ferien…“  
„Klar Mann, verstehen wir voll“, feixte Fred und reckte seinen Kopf wieder zum Schlitz.  
„Die Abhilfe ist schon in Entwicklung.“, erklärte George, „Hallo-Wach-Drops. Genieß den Schlaf im Unterricht, doch wach auf, wenn‘s brenzlich ist. Für dich als unseren Sponsor natürlich zum Sonder-“  
George verstummte. Fred hatte ihn plötzlich in Seite geknufft. Harry lauschte. Auf dem Gang war wieder Stimmengewirr zu hören, doch es hörte sich anders an als gerade eben. Die Schaulustigen kehrten offenbar zurück. Über Georges Lippen zog sich ein breites Grinsen.  
„Du entschuldigst, Harry, ich fürchte die Geschäfte rufen“  
Und mit einem Satz sprang er Fred hinterher, der bereits verschwunden war.  
„Ladies and Gentleman. Wir präsentierten Ihnen Weasleys wunderschöne Wasserschleimbomben. Jetzt zum Einführungspreis von nur einem Knut“  
Harry konnte sie auf dem Flur skandieren hören, bis ihre Stimmen schwächer wurden.  
Dann wandte er sich Ginny zu, die bis jetzt keinen Ton gesagt hatte.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“  
„Ganz gut würde ich sagen“  
„Keine Slytherins?“  
„Nicht als es losging. Ein paar sind uns auf dem Hinweg entgegenkommen, aber rechtzeitig abgebogen.“  
„Und Umbridge, hat sie sie denn nicht erwischt?“  
„Nein“, Ginny machte eine Gedankenpause, „Naja, es war sehr knapp. Sie haben sich die ganze Zeit versteckt. Aber einmal hätte sie fast was gemerkt. Zum Glück tauchte da gerade Peeves auf, der sich eine der Schleimbomben gemopst hatte und Umbridge hat sofort gedacht, er stecke dahinter. Und naja, du hast es ja gesehen.“  
Harry nickte stumm.  
„Ich muss los, Luna wartet auf mich“, verabschiedete sich Ginny

Ehe Harry sich zum Gryffindorturm aufmachte, blieb er noch einmal stehen und schaute sich um. Er war alleine. Der Schülerzug war verschwunden und der Flur lag in stummer Menschenleere vor ihm. Rüstungen und Statuen warfen Schatten auf die Dielen und ein leichtes Frösteln trieb Harry die Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab. Die Begegnung mit Snape stand ihm jetzt ohne Ablenkung vor Augen und er musste zurückdenken an den letzten Blick, den ihm der Tränkemeister hinterhergeschickt hatte. Eine dumpfe, schauderhafte Ahnung sagte Harry, dass er diesen Blick nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte…

Er sollte Recht behalten.  
Auf den Korridoren der Schule begegneten sie Harry in den nächsten Tagen immer und immer wieder – die schwarzen Augen Severus Snapes, die ihn seit der Sache in Umbridges Büro unablässig zu mustern schienen, wenn Harry und der Tränkemeister sich wieder einmal über den Weg liefen. Kein einziges Wort über die Vorkommnisse verließ Snapes Lippen. Es schien, als läge der Mantel eines unsicheren Schweigens zwischen ihnen. Nur seine Blicke folgten Harry durch die Gänge wie er es vorausgesehen hatte. Prüfende, skeptische, ungläubige Blicke. Blicke wie in Umbridges Büro.

Auch seinen Freunden fiel bald auf, dass etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich ging, obwohl Harry mit ihnen noch kaum über das Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus gesprochen hatte.  
„Was ist los, warum schaut dir Snape so hinterher?“, flüsterte Hermine ihm am Mittwochabend auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle zu, als der Tränkemeister sie gerade passiert hatte.  
Doch Harry wich aus. Er wollte seinen Freunden nichts von der Begegnung in Umbridges Büro erzählen. Zu oft hatte er Snapes Geheimnisse nicht für sich behalten und es hatte nie ein gutes Ende genommen.

Es war in dieser Nacht, als sich Harry wie schon so oft unruhig im Schlaf hin und her warf. Wieder und wieder hatte er denselben, alten Traum, den er inzwischen so gut kannte. Der dunkle Korridor, die Türe. Eine endlose Wiederholung, quälend. Als am frühen Morgen die Augen aufschlug fühlte er sich, als hätte er wochenlang nicht geschlafen und seine Narbe schmerzte. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihm fehlte die Okklumentik, auch wenn er noch immer nicht verstand, was an seinen Visionen so schlimm war. Außer den Schmerzen, die ihn aus dem Schlaf rissen. Doch das war das kleinere Übel im Vergleich zu Arthur Weasleys Tod. In dieser Nacht allerdings waren es nicht nur seine Träume, die stärker zu werden schienen, die Harry den Schlaf raubten. Als Harry die Augen schloss, fand er keine Ruhe. Snape ging ihm durch den Kopf, Snape.

Heute stand der Zaubertrankunterricht auf Harrys Stundenplan. Und das bedeutete, er würde ihm in wenigen Stunden wieder gegenüberstehen. Nicht, dass Harry die Zaubertrankstunden jemals gemocht hätte. Doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage warfen so viele Fragen auf. Noch immer konnte Harry den Tränkemeister nicht einschätzen, noch immer wusste er nicht, was dieser über das Gespräch dachte, das Harry belauscht hatte. Und diese Ungewissheit ließ Harry dem Unterricht in den Kerkern noch weniger glücklich entgegensehen als sonst.

Eigentlich war es lächerlich, sich Sorgen zu machen, dachte Harry und warf die Decke beiseite, nachdem er wohl eine Stunde wachgelegen war. Hatte er Snape nicht vor Sirius und Lupin in Schutz genommen? Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sich für seinen Vater schämte? Dass er verstehen konnte, wie Snape sich fühlen musste? Eigentlich musste sein Lehrer doch gehört haben, auf welcher Seite Harry stand, wenn er das Gespräch belauscht hatte. Und doch – Harry hatte Angst vor dieser Begegnung. Die Tatsache, dass er abermals sein Wort gebrochen hatte, wog vielleicht schwerer als alles andere.

Harry musste an den Tag zurückdenken, an dem er seinen Kopf ins Denkarium gesteckt hatte. Ja, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Aber Snape hatte ihm nicht einmal die Chance gelassen, zu erklären, dass er keineswegs begeistert vom Verhalten seines Vaters gewesen war. Woher sollte Harry wissen, ob Snape die Situation in Umbridges Büro nicht ebenso falsch einschätzen würde? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie viel ihres Gesprächs Snape belauscht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er gerade einmal so viel mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass Harry sein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte? Und wenn er wirklich alles mitbekommen haben sollte – könnte es vielleicht sein, dass… dass es ihm völlig egal war? dass für ihn nur zählte, dass Harry Sirius und Lupin von der Sache erzählt hatte? Immerhin, seine Mutter, die Snape damals auch in Schutz genommen hatte, die hatte er als Schlammblut beschimpft! Was, wenn es Harry genauso ergehen würde? Wenn Snapes Antwort auf sein Mitleid Wut sein würde? Das Schweigen des Tränkemeisters, die prüfenden Blicke, die Harry seit Tagen verfolgten, machten die Sache nicht besser. Noch immer hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was Snape im Schilde führte. Vielleicht wartete er ja nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit.

Harry stieg aus dem Bett und begann sich fertig zu machen. Zu gerne wäre er in die Kerker hinabgestiegen und hätte sich bei Snape entschuldigt, doch seine Angst vor seinem Lehrer war inzwischen zu groß, um auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen folgte Harry Stunden später Ron, Hermine und Neville die Treppen zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer hinab.

Die Unterrichtsstunde ging ohne größere Zwischenfälle vorüber. Snape schien Harry nicht mehr und nicht weniger zu beachten als sonst. Nur die schwarzen Augen blickten ihn heute ein wenig häufiger und eindringlicher an als gewöhnlich. Harry bemühte sich unter dieser scharfen Beobachtung, Snape keine Gelegenheiten zu bieten, seine Gemeinheiten an ihm auszulassen. Er arbeitete hochkonzentriert und schaffte es tatsächlich, einen einwandfreien Zaubertrank zu brauen.

Am Ende der Stunde schritt der Tränkemeister nur wortlos an Harrys Kessel vorüber, anstatt ihn wie üblich vor der gesamten Klasse vorzuführen. Doch was Harry eigentlich hätte beruhigen sollen, verunsicherte ihn noch viel mehr. Böse Worte, zynische Sprüche, ein hämisches Grinsen – daran war er bei Snape gewöhnt und damit konnte er umgehen. Doch sein Schweigen, sein undurchsichtiges Schweigen, machte Harry nervös. Er hatte diese Ignoranz schon einmal kennengelernt und damals, kurz nach der Sache mit dem Denkarium, hatte sie nichts Gutes bedeutet.

Und doch gab es diesmal einen entscheidenden Unterschied: Snape schien Harry heute ganz genau zu beobachten. Als er und seine Freunde in die Kerker hinausströmten, hatte Harry noch immer das Gefühl, dass Snapes Augen auf ihm ruhten. Und dieses Gefühl sollte ihn auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht loslassen. 


	3. Das Phantom von Hogwarts

„Ah, Miss Granger, wie ich sehe, versuchen Sie, Ihren kleinen Freunden die Grundlagen des Zaubertrankbrauens näher zu bringen“  
Die kühle Stimme erklang und direkt hinter Hermines Rücken, als diese über ein Lexikon gebeugt Rons Hausaufgaben korrigierte. Über den Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch hinweg konnte Harry das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters direkt neben ihr im trüben Lampenlicht auftauchen sehen. Neville zu ihrer Rechten lief kreidebleich an.  
„Geben Sie sich bloß nicht zu viel Mühe“, fuhr Snape fort, „Bei diesen drei Herren dürfte das pure Zeitverschwendung sein. Außerdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn Mr. Weasley sich bemüßigt fühlen würde, für seine Hausaufgaben selbst mal seine Nase in ein Buch zu stecken.“

Mit einem strengen Seitenblick auf Ron zog Snape an den Vieren vorüber bis zur nächsten Regalreihe. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Achja und was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste betrifft, Miss Granger, rate ich Ihnen dringend, ein anderes Buch zu lesen, als das, welches sie vor einer Viertelstunde aus dem Regal gezogen haben. Lightfold war ein ebenso ekelhafter Dilettant wie Lockhart. Es hieß, er sei an Herzstillstand gestorben, weil er sich von einem Irrwicht zu Tode hat erschrecken lassen. Eigentlich sollte man ja meinen, bei Ihrer Vorliebe, Bücher auswendig zu lernen, würden Sie sich ein wenig besser auskennen. Versuchen Sie es mit Treehouse, falls Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Einen schönen Tag.“

Verärgert schlug Hermine das Lexikon zu und warf es mit einem strengen Blick, den sie dem Tränkemeister hinterherschickte, auf den Bücherstapel in der Mitte des Tisches.  
„Muss Snape eigentlich überall auftauchen, wo wir sind ?“, raunte sie Ron zu. „Das ist doch gruselig!“  
„Er hat uns doch früher auch schon verfolgt, Hermine“, antwortete Ron ungerührt.  
„Aber nicht so“, flüstere Hermine und ließ die schwarze, hagere Gestalt nicht aus den Augen, bis diese hinter einem der Bücherregale verschwunden war.  
„Sie hat Recht“, sagte Harry, ohne aufzublicken.

Seit der Sache in Umbridges Büro schien Snape ihn und seine Freunde mehr zu verfolgen als jemals zuvor. Hatte Harry seinen Zaubertranklehrer schon immer gehasst, so war er ihm nun richtig unheimlich geworden. Kaum einen Schritt konnten sie in der letzten Woche in Hogwarts gehen, ohne dass die fledermausartige Gestalt vor ihnen, hinter ihnen oder irgendwo zu ihrer Seite hin auftauchgetaucht war. Egal ob in der Bibliothek, vor dem Gryffindor-Turm, auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern oder zu Hagrid: Snape war immer in der Nähe. Selbst jetzt, am späten Samstagabend, als sie nichts anderes taten, als zu lernen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, konnte er sich sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Manches Mal kam er Harry wie ein schwarzes Tier vor, das in einer dunklen Ecke auf seine Beute lauerte, auf ihn. Fast schien es so, als würde Snape seine gesamte freie Zeit darauf verwenden, sie zu observieren.

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. So wenig er Snapes Miene an jenem Tag in Umbridges Büro zu deuten wusste, so undurchsichtig erschien ihm auch jetzt sein Verhalten. Nur eines konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen: Snapes kalte schwarze Augen durchdrangen ihn jedes Mal, wenn der Tränkemeister in seiner Nähe auftauchte. Sie schienen seinen Geist zu durchforsten und Harry wagte es nicht, Ron und Hermine auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu erzählen.

„Komisch, dass Snape das vergessen hat“, sagte Neville plötzlich.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Ron leise.  
„Na das mit den Punkten. Er hat euch keine Punkte abgezogen wegen der Hausaufgaben“  
Am Tisch wurde es augenblicklich still. Nur in der Ferne fiel die Bibliothekstüre mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss.

„Ein Versehen“, sagte Hermine leise, doch in ihrer Stimme lag ein Hauch von Verwunderung. 


	4. Eine sonderbare Zaubertrankstunde

Es war am Montag, als Ron, Hermine, Harry und Neville vor der Klassenzimmertüre in den Kerkern auf ihren Lehrer warteten. Die Slytherins schienen an diesem Tag wie so oft auf Ärger aus zu sein. Noch auf Treppe konnten die Vier den Chor, bestehend aus Crabbe, Golye, Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, hören, der sie mit einem lauten „Weasley ist unser King“ begrüßte. Am Vorabend hatte Gryffindor fürs Quidditch trainiert und die Vier waren natürlich als ungebetene Gäste im Stadion erschienen. Ron begann schon auf der letzten Treppenstufe nervös zu werden.

„Hör einfach nicht hin“, flüsterte Hermine ihm zu. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Das Gegröle der Slytherins konnte niemand überhören.  
„Hey Weasley, haste nen Irrwicht gesehen… sieht bei dir bestimmt aus wie ein Quaffel… uh ich hab ja solche Angst“, höhnte Draco Malfoy unter dem Gelächter seiner Freunde, als Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry endlich die Klassenzimmertüre erreichten. Rons Gesicht nahm einen blassen Rotton an. An sein Lampenfieber beim Spiel erinnert zu werden, musste für ihn fast so schlimm sein, wie es gerade zu erleben.  
„Uh, seht euch den mal an, sieht aus wie `ne Tomate. Zu spielen wie ein kleines Mädchen reicht dir wohl nicht, was Weasley. Musst auch noch wie eines aussehen.“  
„Das reicht!“, rief Harry, „Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe.“  
„Uh… jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Der berühmte Potter droht mir…uhhh. Dabei hat der ja noch nicht mal einen Besen, den hat Umbridge weggesperrt. Kannst dir ja `nen Neuen von dem Weasley schenken lassen, Potter. Ach ne, ich vergaß, die Weasley leben ja in nem Müllhaufen, da gibt’s keine Besen, sondern nur Stöcke mit ein bisschen Stroh dran.“  
„Wenigstens muss er niemanden mit Geld bestechen, sein Freund zu sein“, keifte Harry und trat zwei Schritte vor. Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
„Ich warn dich Potter, ich kann Flüche, von denen du nicht mal träumst!“  
„Oh das glaub ich dir aufs Wort, bei den Leuten, für die dein Vater arbeitet!“  
Und Harry zückte ebenfalls den Zauberstab.  
Ron stand augenblicklich neben ihm.  
„Jungs, hört sofort auf, ihr macht alles nur noch schlimmer!“, rief Hermine.  
„Halt dich da raus, Schlammblut!“, blaffte Draco sie an.  
„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“, keifte Hermine zurück und ging schnurstracks auf Draco zu.  
„Schlammblut! Kleines dreckiges Schlammblut!“, spie Draco sie an.  
Hermine wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment sprang bereits die Klassenzimmertüre auf.

„Es tut mir ja sehr leid, Ihre kleine Unterhaltung stören zu müssen, aber wir haben Unterricht. Weasley, Potter, Granger, packen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe weg. Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen. Sie auch, Malfoy. Ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn Kinder vor meiner Türe Flüche aufeinander jagen. Tun Sie das vor Professor McGonagalls Büro, dann muss ich mich nicht drum kümmern. Rein jetzt!“, rief Snape.

Wortlos ließen sich Ron, Hermine, Harry und Neville an ihren Tischen möglichst weit von den Slytherins entfernt nieder. Der Kerkerraum war bald von Rauchschwaden erfüllt. Überall brodelten die Kessel mit dem Stärkungstrank, der heute fertig werden sollte. Harry und seine Freunde versuchten die Slytherin so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Und doch ließen Draco und seine Clique ihnen keine Ruhe. In einem Augenblick, als Snape ihnen den Rücken zudrehte, ließen sie Papierkugeln auf die andere Seite des Klassenraums fliegen, die Nevilles Kessel gerade um ein Haar verfehlten. Und das blieb nicht die einzige Attacke an diesem Tag.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es unter diesen Umständen geschafft hatte, doch am Ende der Stunde hatte der Sud in seinem Kessel in etwa die Farbe und den Geruch angenommen, die er laut Snape haben sollte. In der feuchtwarmen Luft zog Harry den Korken von einem Glasfläschchen und füllte eine Schöpfkelle des rotschimmernden Suds für Snape ab. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er an den Tischen vorbei in den Gang trat. Snape saß mit Seamus‘ Trank beschäftigt über seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt und konnte Harry nicht sehen. Draco Malfoy hingegen ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein merkwürdiges Lächeln und Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle tuschelten leise.

Zu spät erkannte Harry, dass alle vier ihre Zauberstäbe unter dem Tisch versteckt hatten. Er hörte gerade noch eine Mädchenstimme einen Spruch flüstern, da fielen Harry auch schon die Scherben seines Zaubertrankfläschchens klirrend aus der Hand. Der rote Sud verteilte sich über den gesamten Boden. Nur in der größten Scherbe sammelten sich noch einige Tropfen, so viel wie auf einen Teelöffel passte. Die Slytherins brachen sofort in Gegröle aus und Harry spürte, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog.

„Lassen Sie den Unsinn, Malfoy“, zerschnitt eine kühle Stimme plötzlich Dracos höhnisches Lachen.

Ohne Aufzusehen richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die Pfütze am Boden und murmelte teilnahmslos „Reparo“. Der kleine Flakon fügte sich wieder zusammen mit dem Rest des schimmernden Zaubertranks darin. Harry tauschte mit Ron einen verwunderten Blick aus. Noch nie hatte er es erlebt, dass Snape eine Gelegenheit ausließ, die Stichelleien der Slytherins wohlwissend zu ignorieren oder sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu ermuntern. Dass er nun tatsächlich ihre Untaten rückgängig machte, ließ Harry an dessen Gesundheit zweifeln.

„Bringen Sie sie her!“, rief Snape knapp.

Schnell schnappte sich Harry das Fläschchen und trat durch die Reihen der völlig ungläubig blickenden Slytherins vor das Pult. Snapes Miene war unentschlüsselbar, als er die Flüssigkeit einer kränkelnden Ratte einflößte, die sofort auf die Beine kam und schnell über den Tisch huschte.  
„Ich sage es nur ungern, Potter“, durchbrach Snapes Stimme die angespannte Stille, „Doch dieses Mal scheinen Sie großes Glück gehabt zu haben. A nach ZAG-Standard. Ich hoffe nur, Ihre kleine Freundin Miss Granger hatte nicht Ihre Finger im Spiel, sonst werde ich Ihnen Punkte für unkorrektes Arbeiten abziehen müssen. Und nun raus hier, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!“

Für einen Moment starrte Harry Snape an, der das Tier wieder einfing, ehe es sich in seinem Vorratsschrank gemütlich machte, dann wandte er sich um, raffte seine Sachen zusammen und ging. Als er durch die Türe schritt, hatte er wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass ihm Snapes Blicke folgten.

„Was war denn heute mit dem los?“, fragte Ron erstaunt, als er, Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machten, „Seit wann ist Snape fair zu dir?“.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Harry.  
„Das hat nichts mit Fairness zu tun“, mischte sich Hermine ein, „würdet ihr beide mal etwas mehr für den Unterricht lernen, würdet ihr auch bei Snape besser abschneiden“.  
„Machst du Witze, Hermine?“, unterbrach sie Ron, „Der hasst Harry doch. Mich hät’s nicht gewundert, wenn der Slytherin noch Punkte wegen der Parkinson gegeben hätte.“  
Hermine öffnete die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen, schloss sie aber wieder wortlos.  
„Ron hat Recht. Das war schon merkwürdig“, murmelte Harry leise, während der Lärm um sie herum ihr Gespräch untergehen ließ. Gedankenverloren folgte er seinen Freunden durch die Gänge.


	5. Loony Truths

Severus Snape und der Zaubertrankflakon – diese Geschichte ließ Harry Potter eine ganze Weile lang nicht los. War das die Antwort auf seine Fragen, das Zeichen, nach dem er gesucht hatte? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Snape ihm verziehen hatte?

Noch wagte Harry sich nicht, der Sache ganz zu trauen. Vielleicht waren die Ereignisse der letzten Zaubertrankstunde nicht mehr als ein kurzer Funke, der bereits verglommen war. Harry erinnerte sich gut daran, was Dumbledore ihm einst an seinem Bett im Krankenflügel erzählt hatte. Dass Snape ihn im ersten Schuljahr beschützt hatte, weil dieser vielleicht glaubte, es seinem Vater schuldig zu sein und James danach wieder aus vollstem Herzen hassen dürfe. Konnte es nicht sein, dass Severus Snape sich nun auch verpflichtet fühlte, Harry vor Malfoy und seiner Clique in Schutz zu nehmen, weil er ihn von Sirius und Lupin in Schutz genommen hatte?

Zumindest deutete nicht wirklich viel darauf hin, dass sich Snapes Haltung ihm gegenüber sonderlich geändert hätte. Das Phantom von Hogwarts, wie Harry und seine Freunde ihren Lehrer getauft hatten, war Harry noch immer auf den Fersen. Wie die Schatten, die die warme Frühlingssonne in den Erkern und Winkeln des Schlosses hinterließ, schien er unbemerkt auf sie zu warten, um dann wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

Snape erweckte dabei den Eindruck, es dabei regelrecht zu genießen, Harry, Ron und Hermine gerade in jenen Momenten zu überraschen, in denen die Gelegenheit günstig war, sie zur Rede zur stellen, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen, einen bösen Spruch loszulassen oder andere kleine Gemeinheiten an ihnen zu verüben. Kurz gesagt: Alles war wieder so wie früher. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis erlosch Harrys Hoffnung, dass diese ungewöhnliche Zaubertrankstunde mehr gewesen sein könnte als ein kurzer Moment des Friedens.

Doch Harry hatte ohnehin andere Sorgen. Die ZAG-Prüfungen rückten immer näher und gleichzeitig wurden seine Träume häufiger, stärker, klarer. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich aufs Lernen, ja überhaupt auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.  
„Harry, du musst Okklumentik üben“, mahnte ihn Hermine fast täglich. Doch er konnte ihr den Grund nicht nennen, warum das nicht ging. Allmählich begann er nervös zu werden. Nicht nur wegen der Prüfungen. Er spürte, dass etwas im Gange war, dass Voldemort irgendwo da draußen etwas plante, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Und er konnte nicht in den Mauern dieses Schlosses sitzen und so tun, als bestände die Welt nur aus Lernen, Zaubergraden und guten Abschlüssen.

„Hermine, wir müssen etwas tun“, verlautbarte er eines Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum, „Wir müssen die DA wieder aufbauen. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten.“  
„Harry, du weißt das nicht geht“, sagte sie kühl, „Umbridge hat überall da draußen ihre Leute und in wenigen Wochen sind Prüfungen.“  
„Prüfungen… Prüfungen!“, schnaubte Harry, „Verstehst du nicht, Hermine. Voldemort plant irgendwas da draußen. Die DA war doch deine Idee“.  
Wie konnte sie nur so teilnahmslos sein? Er verstand es nicht.  
„Ja schon, Harry, aber…“  
„Was soll das heißen aber? Mensch, Hermine. Wir können doch nicht tatenlos zusehen.“  
Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sie blickte auf, verkniff den Mund.

Eine ganze Weile noch währte ihr Streit. Doch irgendwann gelang es Harry, seine Freunde umzustimmen, sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche zu versammeln. Nicht die ganze DA traf dort ein, sondern nur sie sechs: Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny, Luna und er.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass niemand uns sieht, Harry?“, fragte Hermine, als sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang auf den Weg zum siebten Stock machten.  
„Wir sind unsichtbar und es ist stockdunkel draußen. Wenn Mrs. Norris nicht auftaucht, sollte uns eigentlich niemand sehen.“  
„Sehen nicht, aber hören….Da kommt jemand, schnell Harry“.  
Er und Hermine drückten sich dicht an den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und waren mucksmäuschenstill. Die Silhouette eines Mannes, den sie nicht erkennen konnten, tauchte im Quergang auf, blieb kurz stehen und lief dann weiter.  
„Das war knapp, Hermine“, flüsterte Harry und kurze Zeit später standen sie im Raum der Wünsche, wo Ron bereits wartete.  
„Gut, dann hole ich jetzt Ginny, dann Luna und am Ende Neville“, verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen besten Freunden. Sie hatten beschlossen, nur unter dem Tarnumhang zu zweit und bei Dunkelheit durchs Schloss zu laufen.

Der Plan ging auf. Den ganzen Abend bis in die Nacht hinein konnten sie alle wichtigen Kampf- und Verteidigungszauber ungestört üben. Harry tagträumte noch am nächsten Morgen von seiner ersten richtigen Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seit langem.

„Hi, Harry“, hörte er plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich.  
Schnell wandte Harry sich um. Im Gang stand Luna Lovegood, barfuß, lächelnd und über und über behängt mit Gänseblümchenketten. Offensichtlich kam sie gerade aus den Gewächshäusern.  
„Gehst du zu Professor Sprout?“, fragte Luna verträumt.  
„Nein“, sagte Harry, starrte sie an.  
„Schade“, entgegnete Luna. „Sie hat ganz tolle Pflanzen. Also ich würde hingehen.“  
„Ich hab jetzt Verwandlung bei McGonagall“, erklärte Harry.  
„Oh“, rief Luna, „darf ich dich begleiten?“.  
Und für einen Moment glaubte Harry fast, Unterrichtsstunden seien etwas, das man sich frei aussuchen könnte.  
„Äh… ja, gerne“, antwortete er und zog mit Luna durch die sonnenbeschienen Flure.  
„Gestern war sehr schön“, erzählte Luna, „ich mag meinen Patronus. Ich glaube, sie sind wie ein Spiegel unserer Seele.“  
Gerade hatten Sie die Wasserspeier hinter sich gelassen, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro verbargen, als Luna ihn fragte, wann sie sich wieder treffen würden.  
„Nächsten Dienstagabend um neun wahrscheinlich“, antwortete Harry.

„Mister Potter“, erklang plötzlich die eisige Stimme hinter Harry.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als er sich langsam umdrehte und in die schwarzen Augen Snapes blickte, der hinter den Wasserspeiern aufgetaucht war. Wenn Harry einen Menschen jetzt nicht sehen wollte, dann war es Severus Snape, vorallem einen Severus Snape, der eilig auf ihn zugestürmt kam.

Snape ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, als er sich vor ihm aufbaute, Luna Lovegood vollkommen ignorierend.  
„Ich habe gleich gewusst, dass Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde das waren, die gestern Nacht im Schloss herum gelaufen sind.“  
„Schön für Sie“, keifte Harry ihn an, doch Snape schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören.  
„Was haben Sie eigentlich nach neun außerhalb Ihrer Betten auf dem Flur zu suchen?“  
Harry antwortete nicht, er wandte sich um und war im Begriff davonzulaufen.  
„Nicht so schnell, Potter“, rief ihm Snape hinterher und fasste ihn mit festem Druck am Handgelenk.  
„Ich habe nicht zehn Minuten hier auf Sie gewartet, um keine Antwort zu bekommen. Also raus mit der Sprache!“

„Ich glaube, Sie mögen Harry sehr, wenn Sie hier auf ihn warten“, ertönte plötzlich Lunas verträumte Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Überrascht fuhren Snape und Harry gleichzeitig zu ihr um. Lunas Blick hing in der Luft, als würde sie in eine andere Welt schauen.  
„Alle denken, dass Eis kalt ist. Aber wenn man es lange genug berührt, spürt man, dass es glüht“, setzte sie unbeeindruckt fort, als ob Snape und Harry gar nicht anwesend wären.  
Erst dann schien sie sich der beiden wieder gewahr zu werden.  
„Oh, ich glaub, Ich muss mich beeilen, Zauberkunst fängt gleich an, mach‘s gut, Harry“. Sie lachte und sprang fröhlich singend in den Gang davon.  
„Wie… Wiedersehen“, murmelte Harry und sah ihr verdutzt hinterher.

Dann blickte er zu Snape hinüber, in dessen Gesicht sich die gleiche Ungläubigkeit spiegelte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde warf der Tränkemeister Luna einen sehr skeptischen Blick hinterher. Dann fing sich Snape wieder und begann seinen Griff um Harrys Handgelenk zu lockern.  
„Nun, Potter, ich denke, das macht dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wir sehen uns Samstagabend um 10 – zum Nachsitzen“, sprach er ruhig und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Dreißig Punkte? Dreißig Punkte?!?“, donnerte Harry ihm hinterher. Doch von Snape war nicht mehr zu sehen als der weite, schwarze Umhang, der am Ende des Ganges in Richtung Kerker hinweg floh.  
„Schön!“ fluchte Harry und stampfte wütend davon.

Selbst Peeves, der die Gänge durch das Verrücken der Statuen in ein Labyrinth verwandelte, konnte ihn nicht mehr ärgern als Snape. 


	6. Ein zweiter Slytherin am Boden

Es war eine Lüge! Es war eine einzige Lüge! Harry hätte es wissen müssen. Snape war ein Ekel und er würde sich nie ändern. Das hatte er auf dem Flur mit Luna bewiesen. Was immer in den Wochen zuvor auch geschehen sein mochte, war nicht mehr gewesen als ein kurzes Aufflackern von Frieden. Vielleicht wirklich nur ein halbherziger Versuch, sich für Harrys Mitleid zu revanchieren, um ihn weiterhin ungestört hassen zu können.

Wie hatte Harry nur so blind sein können? Dumbledore hatte ihm doch erzählt, was Snape getan hatte, nachdem sein Vater Snape davor bewahrt hatte, Lupin zur Heulenden Hütte zu folgen. Und er hatte in den Erinnerungen selbst gesehen, wie Snape seine Mutter behandelt hatte, die ihm nur helfen wollte. Wie konnte Harry so dumm sein zu glauben, Snape könne ihm, nach dem, was er gehört hatte, verzeihen, ins Denkarium geschaut zu haben?

Gedankenverloren blickte Harry auf die vollgeschriebene Tafel vor sich, dann gähnte er. Jetzt war der Unterricht bei Umbridge so unerträglich langweilig geworden, dass er sogar schon über Snape nachdachte. Snape, den er gerade eine weitere Zaubertrankstunde lang hatte ertragen müssen, auch wenn nichts Schlimmes vorgefallen war. Aber gestrige Vorfall saß Harry noch immer im Nacken. Oh, es wurde Zeit, dass endlich wieder etwas Aufregendes passierte, das ihn von Snape ablenken würde.

Am Freitag schlug Harry vor, zumindest einmal wieder hinab zu Hagrids Hütte zu laufen. So viel Stunden hatten Ron, Hermine und er in den mit dem Lernen für ihre ZAG-Prüfungen verbracht, dass ihnen scheinbar gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie ihren alten Freund schon lange nicht mehr besucht hatten.

„Ich fürchte, du musst ohne uns gehen“, antwortete Hermine, als Harry seine Idee im Gemeinschaftsraum kundtat. „Du willst nicht mitkommen?“, frage er verwundert.  
„Wollen schon“, antwortete Hermine enttäuscht, „Aber es geht nicht. Ron und ich müssen leider zu einer Vertrauensschülerkonferenz und das kann dauern.“  
Inzwischen hatten Ginny und Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und boten sich beide als Begleitung an.  
„Gut, dann gehen wir eben später“, erklärte Harry, doch Hermine sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an.  
„Nein, ihr müsst nicht auf uns warten. Bis wir fertig sind ist es sicher dunkel draußen und ich hab heute gerade mal keine Lust auf Filch oder das Inquisitionskommando. Geht schon“.

Zögerlich stimmte Harry zu, stieg dann aber doch zusammen mit Ginny und Neville die Schlossgründe hinab. Es war schon später Nachmittag und die Ländereien ins graue Licht eines wechselhaften Frühlingstags getaucht, als Harry anklopfte.  
„Komme schon, Professor!“, rief Hagrid ihnen aus der Hütte zu und riss die Türe auf, „Ach, ihr seid es…“  
Irritiert blickte Harry auf in das bärtige Gesicht des Wildhüters. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn irgendwer mit Professor ansprach.  
„Ja, hast du jemand anderen erwartet, Hagrid?“  
„Och, nun ja“, sagte Hagrid, während einer ein rotgepunktetes Tischtuch in seinen Händen knetete, „Manchmal kommt Minerva noch zum Tee herab geschlichen, bevor sie… ach was red‘ ich da. Kommt doch rein, ihr drei!“  
Hagrid strahlte sie an. Und Harry vergaß die Frage, die ihm auf den Lippen lag. Er erwiderte sein Lachen und folgte ihm in die Hütte.

Zwischen Tee mit steinharten Keksen, einen Ausflug zu den Thestralen und Spielen mit Fang flossen die Nachmittagsstunden nur so dahin. Für Harry war es eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den Bücherstapeln, die er sonst den ganzen Tag lang sah und auch Neville und Ginny schienen den Ausflug zu genießen. Die Abenddämmerung verdunkelte bereits den Horizont, als sie drei sich wieder auf den Heimweg machten.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, rief Harry und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, als er, Neville und Ginny den Schlosshof betraten.

Vor ihren Augen hatte sich in einiger Entfernung eine Gruppe älterer Gryffindor zusammengeschart und alles deutete auf den Beginn einer wilden Rangelei hin. Harry kannte die Jungen vom Sehen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, sie waren wie Fred und George im siebten Schuljahr. Er hatte jedoch nie ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt, da ihm das Trio immer wie eine Gruppe Aufschneider erschienen war, die er nie leiden konnte. Was er jedoch jetzt sah, schürte seine Abneigung zu echter Verachtung.

Vor den Jungen kauerte auf dem Boden ein schmächtiger Erstklässler, offensichtlich aus Slytherin, der Zauberstab lag meterweit von seinen Füßen entfernt, ringsumher verteilten sich Bücher quer über den Rasen.  
„Das dürft ihr nicht tun. Ich werde das Professor Snape sagen. Bitte Bitte lasst mich“, wimmerte der Erstklässler.  
„Erst, wenn du zurücknimmst, was du gesagt hast“, schrie ihn einer der Siebtklässler an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, „Tarantallegra!“.  
Der Junge begann sofort zu tanzen, in sein Gesicht stand Schmerz geschrieben. Seine Peiniger jedoch lachten ihn aus, bis einer von ihnen den Fluch beendete. Erschöpft fiel der Erstklässler zu Boden.  
„Und was ist mit deinem Versprechen?“, fragte ein weiterer Siebtklässler gehässig.  
„Bitte lasst mich gehen!“, flehte der Junge.  
„Nichts da!“, rief der Dritte, „Erst wenn du die Wahrheit sagst. Rictusempra!“  
Augenblicklich begann der Junge zu lachen, unterbrochen nur von dem einen oder anderen Schrei der Qual.

Harry hörte seine Rufe lauter werden, als er der Gruppe immer näher kam. Schon beim ersten Fluch hatte er genug gesehen, um zu begreifen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Malfoys Gehässigkeiten und an das, was er im Denkarium während der Okklumentikstunde gesehen hatte. Wütend war er auf die Gruppe losgerannt, so fixiert auf sein Ziel, dass er nicht einmal mehr die schwarze Gestalt wahrnahm, die soeben hinter einem Baum aufgetaucht war. Einer der Jungen hob seinen Zauberstab und rief laut „Levicorp…“. Da geschah es.

„EXPELLiARMUS“, donnerte Harrys Stimme über den Hof, als die Gruppe endlich in Reichweite war.  
Augenblicklich flog ein Zauberstab zur Seite. Die Stimmen Nevilles und Ginnys schlossen sich an und drei entwaffnete Siebtklässler lagen am Boden und sahen sich verwundert um. Noch ehe einer der Jungen sich aufrappeln konnte, hatten sich Neville und Ginny bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gegriffen. Als die drei Gryffindors aufstanden, baute sich Harry wie eine Wand vor ihrem Opfer auf.  
„Wenn ihr ihm was tun wollt, müsst ihr erst mal an mir vorbei.“, rief er ihnen zu, den Blick bedrohlich auf ihre Augen gerichtet, den Zauberstab erhoben. Die Jungen tauschten verwunderte Blicke.  
„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los, Mann?“, schrie der Schwarzhaarige Harry an.  
„Was mit mir los ist? Was mit mir los ist?!? Ihr greift einen wehrlosen Erstklässler an und fragt ernsthaft, was mit mir los ist?“, schnaubte Harry wutschäumend.  
„Du Dumkopf!“, keifte der Blonde, „Der hat behauptet, dass Cedric gar nicht von du weißt schon wem getötet wurde und du nur Unsinn erzählst. Da mussten wir doch was tun“  
„Achja und das gibt euch etwa das Recht, ihn fertig zu machen? Ihr widert mich an!“  
„Junge, bist du blöd oder was? Wir verteidigen dich hier gerade. Außerdem ist der ein Slytherin, der gehört bestimmt schon zu Umbridges Inquisitionskommando“  
Das war der Braunhaarige gewesen. Harry platzte der Kragen.  
„Es ist mir scheißegal, was er über mich sagt. Drei gegen Einen, der ohne Zauberstab am Boden liegt, in unfair. Und wenn es das ist, was ihr unter verteidigen versteht, dann bin ich lieber auf der Seite eines Slytherins als mit euch Feiglingen in Gryffindor. Und jetzt verschwindet, ehe ich vergesse, dass auch ihr unbewaffnet seid.“

Ohne den Dreien auch nur noch einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, kehrte Harry ihnen den Rücken und beugte sich hinunter zu dem Erstklässler. Ängstlich hatte der Junge seinen Umhang mit dem grünen Slytherinabzeichen um die Beine geschlungen, die lockigen, braunen Haare wirbelten wild um sein Gesicht, aus dem Harry zwei tränennasse Augen anblickten.  
„Geht’s dir gut, Kleiner, bist du verletzt? Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Ben Benjamin Drawfeather. Ich glaub‘ es geht schon, mein Bein tut weh, Da Danke“, sagte der Junge schüchtern.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ginny und Neville können dich hinbringen.“  
„Lass uns verschwinden, der Typ hat sie offensichtlich wirklich nicht mehr alle“, hörte Harry einem Jungen hinter sich murren. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„NICHT SO SCHNELL!“, ertönte plötzlich eine kühle Stimme ganz in der Nähe. Das Gesicht des Erstklässlers hellte sich plötzlich auf.  
„Professor Snape!“, rief er freudig.  
Harry wurde schlagartig eiskalt. Nur langsam wagte er es, sich umzudrehen. Snape stand hinter ihm und hatte zwei der drei Gryffindors am Kragen gepackt.  
„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa ohne eine Belohnung für ihre Heldentat gehen, oder? 60 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Danken Sie Ihren Freunden, dass es nicht 100 sind. Professor McGonagoll wird sicher sehr erfreut sein, davon zu hören. Zu schade, dass sie gerade verhindert ist und Sie persönlich bestrafen kann. Abmarsch!“, rief er eisig und schubste die Jungen in Richtung Schloss.  
„Sir?“, rief Harry ihm hinterher und spürte noch immer den kalten Schweiß auf der Stirne.  
Snape wandte sich um, in seinen kalten, dunklen Augen lag ein Blick, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. War es Nachdenklichkeit, Skepsis oder etwas völlig anderes? Harry konnte das Gefühl nicht fassen, da senkte Snape den Blick.  
„Sie wollten Mr. Drawfeather in den Krankenflügel bringen. Tun Sie das, Potter!“, sprach er ruhig und zog von dannen.

...

„Harry, was ist passiert?“, stürmte Ron aufgeregt auf ihn zu, als er und Hermine ihnen auf dem Rückweg vom Krankenflügel entgegengelaufen kamen.  
„Wir sind gerade aus dem Konferenzzimmer gekommen, da haben wir auf dem Flur eine Gruppe Mädchen tuscheln gehört, dass ihr einen Slytherin auf den Krankenflügel gebracht habt. Ist das wahr?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Ja, das stimmt“, erklärte Ginny ehe Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte, „War ein Erstklässler. Ein paar Jungs ham‘ ihn fertig gemacht wegen der Sache mit dem Tagespropheten.“  
„Nicht wahr!“, rief Ron.  
„Aber Harry ist dazwischen“, setzte Ginny fort.  
„War nicht der Rede wert“, erklärte Harry.  
„Doch, war es!“, empörte sich Ginny, „Naja und dann kam Snape“.  
Ron schluckte. „Deshalb also die Punkte?“, rief er bleich, „weil ihr einen aus seinem Haus verteidigt habt?!?“  
Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Wir haben es in der Eingangshalle gesehen“, erklärte Hermine hastig, „Der Stand hat sich gerade geändert, als wir dran vorbei sind. Oh Harry, sag nicht, dass er das wirklich gemacht hat.“  
„Nein“, erklärte nun Neville, „Nicht wegen uns. Die Angreifer.“  
„Ein paar Jungs aus der Siebten, auch Gryffindor“, fiel ihm Harry ins Wort, „Du kennst sie, Hermine, dieses Trio, die Aufschneider!“  
„Was, die waren das?“, fragte Ron nun wieder und schüttelte abermals den Kopf, „Die gehören doch eh nach Hufflepuff“.  
„RON“, rief Hermine ärgerlich.  
„Was ist?“, antwortete der Angesprochene.  
„Ich glaube, Snape hätte Gryffindor sogar 100 Punkte abgezogen“, erklärte Ginny leise, „Aber er hat es nicht getan, wegen… wegen uns.“

In der Runde herrschte augenblicklich Stille.  
„Weißt du, Snape verhält sich in letzter Zeit schon ein wenig sehr merkwürdig, findet ihr nicht?“, flüsterte Hermine Ron und Harry zu, „nicht, dass ich das schlecht finde, aber…“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, ergänzte Harry, „Das ist einfach nicht Snape.“  
„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist?“, fragte Ron schließlich.  
Harry nickte fast unmerklich. „Ja“, flüsterte er, „aber eigentlich kann ich mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen.“ 


	7. Eskalation im Kerker

Der Samstagabend kam schneller als erhofft. Widerwillig stieg Harry die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab. Eigentlich wollte er an diesem Abend lernen, nachdem er den ganzen vorherigen Nachmittag bei Hagrid verbracht hatte. Aber leider hatte er sich nun einmal diese verfluchte Stunde Nachsitzen bei Snape eingehandelt. Und so hoffte er, es nur schnell hinter sich bringen zu können.

Der feuchtkalte Kerkerraum, an dessen Wänden sich Gläser mit allerlei schleimigen Kreaturen deckenhoch auftürmten, war in fahles Kerzenlicht getaucht, als Harry eintrat. Snape saß im Halbschatten hinter seinem Pult und das trübe Licht ließ sein blasses, hakennasiges Gesicht noch unheimlicher erscheinen als sonst. Ein seltsamer Glanz lag in den schwarzen Augen.

„Ah, Mister Potter“, flüsterte Snape Harrys Namen ebenso langsam und leise, wie er ihn einst in Umbridges Büro ausgesprochen hatte.  
Harry begann sich augenblicklich sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass Snape irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Doch was, was? Nur zögerlich wagte es sich Harry, näher zu treten.  
„Ich habe heute eine besondere Aufgabe für Sie, Potter“, begann Severus Snape bedeutungsvoll zu erklären. „Mr. Filch bewahrt, wie Sie sicherlich aus eigener Erfahrung bestens wissen dürften, die Akten mit den Untaten der Schüler dieser Schule auf. Einige ältere Dokumente müssten dringend sortiert und teilweise erneut abgeschrieben werden. Für den heutigen Tag habe ich Ihnen die Akten zweier sehr… besonderer… Schüler herausgesucht. Sie sehen den Karteikasten, Potter?“,  
Harry nickte wortlos.  
„Gut“, antwortete Snape, „Dann setzen Sie sich und fangen Sie gefälligst an!“

Schnell hatte sich Harry auf dem klapprigen Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch niedergelassen. Doch gerade, als er seine Hand nach dem Karteikasten ausstrecken wollte, trat der Zaubertranklehrer plötzlich sehr nahe an ihn heran.  
„Ich denke, dass Ihnen diese Aufgabe sehr gefallen wird, Potter“, flüsterte Snape ihm schon nahezu ins Ohr, „Es dürfte Ihre ausgeprägte Neugierde sicher sehr befriedigen. Und vielleicht werden Sie sich in manchem ja selbst wiedererkennen.“  
Mit einem hämischen Grinsen und einem bittersüßen Glanz von Triumpf in den Augen trat Snape zurück und sah abschätzig auf ihn herab.

Harry musste den Karteikasten nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, wessen Untaten auf den kleinen Papieren verewigt waren: James Potter und Sirius Black. Das also war Snapes Rache an ihm. Rache an jemanden, der ihn bemitleidet und in Schutz genommen hatte. Je länger Harry in das grinsende, höhnische, dreckige Gesicht Snapes hinauf sah, umso mehr fühlte er, wie die Wut in seinem Bauch sich zusammenballte, wie Hass, abgrundtiefer Hass in ihm aufstieg.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass mir das KEINEN Spaß macht“, rief Harry giftig.  
„So, weiß ich das?“, antwortete Snape ironisch grinsend, „Offensichtlich scheint es Ihnen genug Spaß zu machen, um ihre Freunde daran teilhaben zu lassen. Auch wenn ich Black nur ungerne zustimme, aber Sie gleichen ihrem werten Herrn Vater bis ins Mark.“

Harrys spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm aufwallte, wie sein Gesicht zu glühen begann. Auf einmal schien es ihm, als hätte sich irgendwo in seinem Magen ein Band um etwas gelöst, das seit Jahren dort verborgen lag. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine Bombe in sich ticken zu spüren, die kurz vor der Explosion stand. Plötzlich fühlte er den Hass, die Wut und den Schmerz aller Demütigungen, Kränkungen und Erniedrigungen durch Severus Snape in fünf langen Schuljahren erneut in sich aufwallen. Es war ein Ozean aus Zorn, der in einer Sturmflut allmählich auf das Ufer seiner Hände und seines Mundes zurollte.

„Ich bin nicht wie…“, zischte Harry Snape mitten ins Gesicht.  
Snape und beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter, in seinen Augen lag ein berechnender Blick.  
„Wenn das so ist, möchten Sie mir vielleicht endlich etwas sagen, Potter? Einen Satz mit vier Wörtern, zumindest mit einem? Oder war Ihre ach so rührende Aussage, was Sie an der Stelle ihres Vaters getan hätten nicht mehr als eine sentimentale Lüge? Ihre heldenhafte Rettung Mr. Drawfeathers nicht mehr als ein Versuch, den gleichen Ruhm wie er zu finden?“  
Snape Tonfall war schneidend scharf. Doch was er sagte, darauf achtete Harry nicht mehr. Die Wut schloss seine Ohren. Plötzlich hatte er keinen Stuhl mehr unter sich. Er stand aufrecht vor dem Mann, den er in fünf Jahren gleich nach Voldemort am meisten zu hassen gelernt hatte und der Zorn all dieser Jahre glühte feurig in seinem Gesicht.

„ICH BIN NICHT MEIN VATER!!!“ schrie Harry aus Leibeskräften.

Seine Stimme tönte durch den Raum, tönte durch die Kerkergänge, tönte durch ganz Hogwarts so laut, dass das Schloss in seinen Grundfesten erzittern und sein Schrei selbst auf der Spitze des Astronomieturms noch zu hören sein musste. Mit voller Wucht schmiss er den Karteikasten vor die Füße seines Lehrers, wo er in tausend Stücke zersprang. Snape, der mit dieser Reaktion offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, wich für einen Moment zurück – und zog dann den Zauberstab. Harry ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, seine Wut hatte sich endlich Bahn gebrochen.

„Ich habe es so satt!!!“, keifte er Snape an, „So satt. Die ganzen Jahre, seit der ersten Schulstunde, hassen Sie mich. Hassen mich für Dinge, an denen ich nicht Schuld bin! War ich es, der Sie zur peitschenden Weide schickte? Nein! War ich es, der Sie aus Spaß in der Luft baumeln ließ? Nein! Und doch tun Sie so, als hätte ich Ihnen all das angetan. Sie hassen mich, weil ich berühmt bin? Oh, Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn alle hinter Ihrem Rücken über Sie reden. Wie gerne würde ich mit ihrem tollen Draco Malfoy tauschen, der keine Narbe auf der Stirne hat“  
„Ich warne Sie, Potter, noch ein Wort und…“, Snape giftete ihn an, während beide bedrohliche Blicke aufeinander richtend das Pult umkreisten,  
„Und was?“, fauchte Harry übermütig, „Mich umbringen? Wie Lord Voldemort? Na los, nur zu! Worauf warten Sie denn? Zaubern Sie schon Avada Kedavra. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollen. Oder vielleicht noch etwas Crucio vorweg, damit es auch so richtig Spaß macht?“

„STUPOR!“, schrie Snape,  
„PROTEGO!“, rief Harry und Lichtfunken zerbarsten an der Wand, zersplitterten Gläser, deren schleimiger Inhalt sich über den Boden ergoss.

„Luna hat Recht. Sie sind kalt wie Eis. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Freundschaft oder Liebe ist. Sie kennen nur Hass und Vergeltung. Sie haben meinen Vater gehasst und Sie hassen mich. Und meine Mutter… die haben Sie auch gehasst. Dieses unwürdige kleine Schlammblut, nicht wahr? Und dabei wollte sie Ihnen nur helfen.“

Snapes Augen begannen plötzlich zu glühen, glühen von einer Wut, die Harry an seinem Lehrer nie gekannt hatte.  
„R A U S“, fauchte er, „R A U S!!! oder Sie werden sich wünschen, diesen Raum nie betreten zu haben.“

Rasend stürzte er auf Harry zu, gleich eines Tieres, dem ein Dolch ins Fleisch gestoßen wurde. Harry wich zurück, stolperte, fiel zu Boden. Angstschweiß rann über ihn. Nie hatte er Snape so außer sich gesehen, so unmenschlich, so wahnsinnig. Die dunkle Gestalt kam näher, beugte sich über ihn, den Zauberstab fest umklammert, während sein eigener durch Sturz in eine dunkle Ecke rollte. Schreckensbleich blickte Harry in das wutverzerrte Gesicht empor. Blanker Hass, Mordlust, spiegelte sich darin. Harry tastete sich rückwärts, plötzlich er bekam seinen Zauberstab zu fassen, ehe Snape ihn erreichte. Dann war die Tür in seinem Rücken. Eilig zog sich Harry hoch, riss sie auf und rauschte aus dem Büro, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er hörte gerade noch, wie etwas Schweres hinter ihm donnernd ins Schloss fiel, als er im Schatten der Kerkergänge atemlos zum Stehen kam.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur das Pochen in seinem Kopf und das Beben seines Herzschlags. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete er, Snape käme hinter ihm aus dem Zimmer hervor geprescht. Doch nichts geschah. Zu gerne wäre Harry ohne Halt die Treppe zum Gyffindorturm hinauf gerannt. Doch es war unmöglich, sich zu bewegen, jeder Schritt stach ihm in die Brust. Mit der Angst noch im Nacken, ließ sich Harry auf den Boden sinken, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, versuchte, Ruhe zu finden. Tränen der Erschöpfung rannen über sein Gesicht. 


	8. Ein leises Geräusch

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem kühlen Stein gesessen hatte, doch auf einmal hörte er irgendwo in der Nähe ein gedämpftes Schluchzen. Überrascht horchte er auf. Saß hier etwa noch jemand in der Dunkelheit und weinte?

Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick durch den fackelbeschienen Flur schweifen. Niemand war zu sehen. Verwundert stand Harry auf und begann dem Geräusch zu folgen. Es führte ihn zurück durch die Kerkergänge, bis er vor jener wohlbekannten Türe stand, durch die er zuvor geflohen war. Harry hielt inne. Was ging hier vor sich? Wer saß da bei Snape und weinte?

Plötzlich hatte Harry einen Verdacht. Vorsichtig presste er sein Ohr auf das Holz. Tatsächlich! Jetzt erkannte er sie. Es war Snapes eigene Stimme, die dahinter leise schluchzte. Harry hielt den Atem an. Konnte das wirklich sein? Severus Snape, der Mann, den eine Aura von Kälte umgab, die alles gefrieren ließ, saß in seinem Büro und weinte?!?

Ungläubig wich Harry zurück. Eine innere Unruhe packte ihn. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was dort drin vor sich ging. Wenn ihm doch nur ein Zauber einfiele, mit dem er besser lauschen könnte. Doch sein Kopf war leer… plötzlich zögerte Harry. Er war schon einmal hinter Snapes Rücken in dessen Privatsphäre eingedrungen und nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Konsequenzen. Nachdenklich blickte er sich um. Hinter ihm lag der Gang zur Treppe. Es wäre ein Leichtes, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Aber was, wenn Snape vielleicht Hilfe brauchte? Nein, er konnte nicht einfach abhauen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, auch wenn er Snape noch so hasste.

Langsam ließ Harry seine Hand auf das Metall des Türgriffs gleiten. Abschlossen, er hätte es wissen müssen. „Alohomora“ flüsterte er leise und die Türe öffnete sich einen Spalt. Lautlos trat er hinein in das grüne Licht des Raumes, auf dessen Boden noch immer Glassplitter und Karteikarten im Schleim lagen. Ihm gegenüber, am andern Ende des Zimmers, kauerte über dem Pult in sich zusammengesackt eine schwarze Gestalt, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, schluchzend und Tränen vergießend. Niemand sonst war zu sehen.

Der Anblick ließ Harrys Atem stocken. Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass die einzigen Gefühle, die Severus Snape kannte, Wut, Rachsucht, Hass und höhnischer Triumpf waren. So anders war das Bild, das sich ihm nun darbot. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass dieses schwarze Häufchen Elend wirklich derselbe Mann sein sollte, der ihn wutschäumend aus dem Raum gescheucht hatte. Nur langsam wagte Harry sich, näher zu treten. Snape schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
„Professor?... Sir?…“, rief er der Gestalt unsicher zu. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus.

Augenblicklich fuhr Snape auf und blieb wie versteinert vor Harry sitzen. Sein leerer Blick heftete sich an sein Gesicht. In den Zügen spiegelte sich pure Überraschung, die in Erschrecken überging. Das Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein hinter tränenverschleierten Augen, die in Ihresgleichen blickten.  
„Harry Potter!“, keuchte Snape teils erschrocken, teils ärgerlich und die Worte gingen Harry durch Mark und Bein. Noch nie hatte Snape seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen. Harry wusste nicht, was er tat. Seine Hand ergriff das leere Wasserglas auf dem Tisch neben ihm schneller als er nachdenken konnte. Rasch tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und rief „Aguamenti“. Sofort füllte es sich mit Wasser.  
„Hier nehmen Sie…“, murmelte Harry und reichte dem Tränkemeister das Wasserglas.

Plötzlich fegte ein Arm quer über den Tisch. Instinktiv wich Harry zurück, glaubend, dass Snape ihn packen wollte. Gerade noch konnte er sehen, wie ein altes Stück Papier in Snapes Umhang verschwand. Es hatte die Form eines Zauberfotos. In einigem Abstand zum Pult blieb Harry stehen und beobachtete Snape aufmerksam. Er wusste, dass er keine Fragen zu stellen hatte, obgleich ihm so viele auf der Zunge brannten.

Plötzlich sprang Snape von seinem Stuhl auf. Doch anstatt auf Harry loszugehen, drehte er sich der Wand zu, so dass Harry nur noch seinen Rücken sah.  
„Warum sind Sie zurückgekehrt, Potter? Habe ich mich etwa nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?“. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, kühl und gefasst.  
„Doch, doch!“, versuchte Harry zu erklären, „Aber ich hörte jemanden Weinen und da wollte ich…“.  
„Sie wollten was?“, unterbrach ihn Snape und drehte sich langsam zum Zimmer zurück, die Hände auf das Pult gestützt „Einmal wieder Ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die Sie nichts angehen? Sich am Leid anderer ergötzen?“  
„Nein… Nein verdammt!…“ rief Harry aufgebracht und versuchte seinen Groll im Zaum zu halten. Einen weiteren Streit mit Snape konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Sie Hilfe brauchen, Sir. Wirklich!“

Snapes schwarze Augen ruhten jetzt auf ihm und blickten ihn eindringlich an. Er wusste, was Snape tat und wieder einmal konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Harry schloss die Lider und atmete tief durch.  
„Hören Sie Professor, es tut mir leid“, sprach er leise und konzentriert. Harry spürte, dass Snapes Augen nicht von ihm ließen, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte.  
„Was tut Ihnen leid?“, drang ihm die ölige Stimme ans Ohr  
„Dass mit dem Denkarium, Sir“, antwortete Harry, „Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht“.  
„Sehr richtig“, bemerkte Snape knapp.  
„Aber ich“  
„Ja?“  
„Hören Sie, Professor, Ich würde nie… nie jemanden zum Spaß mit Flüchen quälen. Ich finde das verachtenswert."  
Harry hielt für einen Moment inne und holte tief Luft.  
"Ihren Schüler, Drawfeather... ich hab ihn beschützt... ehrlich. Fragen Sie ihn, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben“  
Er hatte es ausgesprochen, er hatte alles vor Snape ausgesprochen, die Sache mit dem Denkarium, die Sache mit Drawfeather... Harry war es so, als fiele ein Schleier von ihm ab, der ihn leer zurückließ.

Auf einmal schien sich etwas aus seinem Geist zurückzuziehen, ihn wieder freizugeben. Ein Moment der Stille verging. Dann erhob sich Snapes Stimme erneut.  
„Ich weiß, Potter! Sie hören wohl nie zu. Ich habe Sie beobachtet“, knirschte er leise und trat um ihm herum.  
Alle Fasern in Harrys Körper waren angespannt.  
„Ihre Entschuldigung kommt reichlich spät“, setzte Snape hastig und wesentlich lauter fort, „Sie haben mein Büro verwüstet und außerdem haben Sie Okklumentik nicht geübt, wie ich Ihnen aufgetragen hatte.“  
„Ich…“, murmelte Harry schüchtern.  
„Setzen Sie sich!“, zischte Snape, ehe er auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.

Schweigend ließ sich Harry auf dem Stuhl nieder.  
„Sie bringen das hier in Ordnung und ich will vergessen, was vorgefallen ist“.  
Harry blickte verwundert auf. Hatte Snape das tatsächlich gesagt?  
„Und noch etwas, Potter“, Snape nahm wieder ihm gegenüber Platz und faltete die Hände, „Was Sie gerade gesehen haben, bleibt unter uns, haben Sie mich verstanden? Sie werden weder ihren Gryffindor-Freunden noch Luna Lovegood und erst Recht nicht Lupin oder Black davon erzählen“  
Harry nickte stumm.  
„Gut“, antwortete Snape, „Dann erwarte ich Sie hier am Montagabend um 6 Uhr“  
Entgeistert starrte Harry ihn an.  
„Aber ich dachte…“, rief er, doch Snape unterbrach ihn erneut.  
„Muss ich mich noch einmal wiederholen, Potter? Ich sagte bereits, dass Ihre Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik absolut unzureichend sind. Dumbledore erwartet von mir, dass ich Sie unterrichte. Und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie Okklumentik besser beherrschen werden als Ihre mäßigen Versuche, Zaubertränke zu brauen. Also seien Sie pünktlich und klopfen Sie gefälligst an, bevor Sie eintreten!“.

Harry zögerte nicht, als Snape Anstalten machte, ihn zu verabschieden. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Karteikastentrümmer und Glassplitter am Boden, murmelte „Reparo“ und sah zu, wie das Büro sein gewohntes Aussehen annahm. Hinter seinem Rücken stand Snape vom Schreibtisch auf und schien für einen Moment völlig reglos stehen zu bleiben. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl rauschte plötzlich durch Harrys Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie Snape ihn mit gezogenem Zauberstab für einen Wimpernschlag kritisch beobachte, dann seufzend das Glas leerte und sich gedankenversunken wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Für einen Moment hätte Harry alles gegeben, Legilimentik zu beherrschen.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm ging ihm vieles durch den Kopf. Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was geschehen war. Snape hatte ihm verziehen. Er hatte ihm tatsächlich verziehen. Das war mehr, als er je von ihm erwartet hätte, auch wenn Harry eine Entschuldigung und ein kleines Dankeschön für das Wasser noch lieber gewesen wären. Aber sie waren friedlich auseinander gegangen und das geschah höchst selten. „Klausel 34“ murmelte Harry der fetten Dame zu und das Poträt schwang zur Seite. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten bereits Ron und Hermine auf ihn.

„Und wie war es. Hat er dich auseinandergenommen?“, polterte Ron gleich los.  
„Nein, es ging eigentlich“, antwortete Harry gedankenverloren.  
„Echt mal, Nachsitzen bei Snape, ich beneide dich nicht drum.“  
„Es war besser als bei Umbridge“, antwortete Harry kühl und beschloss den Streit besser für sich zu behalten. Immerhin hatte er Snape sein Versprechen gegeben.  
„Ich bin müde. Ich glaub, ich geh hoch. Gute Nacht, Ron“  
„Gute Nacht, Harry“, antwortete Hermine vom Tisch aus.

Schnell war Harry zum Jungenschlafsaal hinaufgestiegen und hatte die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen. Doch von Schlafen konnte keine Rede sein. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten noch einmal die Bilder aus dem Kerker aus. Der fürchterliche Streit, Snapes Tränen, dann die Versöhnung. welch merkwürdige Situation. Vor allem Snape weinend zu sehen, dieses Bild wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Snape und eine verletzliche Seite. Nie hätte Harry ihm dies zugetraut. Doch offensichtlich wollte Snape daraus ja auch ein Geheimnis machen. Warum er wohl geweint hatte?

Bestimmt wegen James Quälereien, dachte Harry. Wieder einmal schwankte er zwischen Hass und Mitleid. Und dann war da noch dieses Foto. Was darauf wohl zu sehen war? Zu gerne hätte sich Harry eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen gefunden. Doch noch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fielen seine Augen zu und seine Gedanken entglitten ins Reich der Träume.


	9. Okklumentik Reunion

„3…2…1..Legilimens!“ Harry versuchte den schwarzen Augen standzuhalten. Bilder tauchten wieder vor ihm auf.

Der sprechende Hut rief „Gryffindor“… Auf Hermines Gesicht wuchs Katzenfell…Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Neeeiiin!“, schrie Harry, seine Augen fielen zu.  
„POTTER!“, rief Snape, doch zu spät. Harry stürzte zu Boden.  
Ein starker Arm packte ihn, hievte ihn hoch, warf ihn noch halb benommen auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Blinzelnd blickte er in das fahle Gesicht, das sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Sie übten nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde und Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es irgendetwas brachte.  
„Sie müssen sich aller Gefühle entledigen, Potter, wie oft noch. Versuchen Sie nichts zu fühlen, an nichts zu denken. Bieten Sie mir keinen Stoff!“, sprach Snape auf ihn ein.  
Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. „Ich…ich…brauche…eine…Pause“, ächzte er.  
„Potter, Sie begreifen wohl den Ernst der Lage nicht“, setzte Snape eindringlich fort, „Wenn der Dunkle Lord das nächste Mal in Ihren Kopf eindringt, werden Sie vielleicht nicht das Glück haben, nur aus ihren Träumen gerissen zu werden!“  
„Bitte Sir, ich… kann nicht…mehr“, flehte Harry nun.  
Für einen Moment blickten ihn die dunklen Augen reglos an. „Fünf Minuten!“, sagte Snape knapp und wandte sich ab.

Harry atmete tief durch.  
„Warum ausgerechnet meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen“ stöhne er leise, gequält.  
Snape stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch schien er ihn gehört zu haben.  
„Glauben Sie etwa, der Dunkle Lord wird sich Ihrer Quidditch-Siege bedienen? Er wird dort zugreifen, wo Sie am verwundbarsten sind“, antwortete er kühl.  
Natürlich, wie konnte er das nur vergessen, wo Voldemort doch so ein Menschenfreund war.

„Die Zeit ist um“, rief Snape, „Sind Sie bereit, Potter?“.  
Blitzschnell wirbelte ein schwarzer Umhang durch die Luft und die Spitze eines Zauberstabs deutete direkt auf Harrys Augen. Harry sprang vom Stuhl. Jede Faser seines Körpers war gespannt, sein Puls schoss hoch, aufgepeitscht durch Snapes plötzliche Reaktion. Die Hand schloss sich fester um den Zauberstab. Er war wieder voll da und zu allem entschlossen.  
„Ja, das bin ich“, rief er Snape zu.  
Diesmal würde er ihm keine Chance geben, diesmal nicht.  
„3…2…1…Legilimens“  
Bilder fluteten Harrys Kopf. Halb abwesend riss er den Stab hoch.  
„Imperturbatio“. Nichts geschah. „IMPERTURBATIO“  
„Potter, Sie sind keine Türe!“, rief irgendwo Snapes Stimme.  
„Ca..“  
Ein jäher Kopfschmerz ließ Harry auf den Stuhl zurücksinken, noch ehe er den Zauber sprechen konnte. Für eine Sekunde schloss er die Lider. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er in zwei finstere Pupillen.  
„Potter…“, sprach Snape kühl, „Sie sollten Ihren Geist verschließen, nicht sinnlose Zauber auf mich abfeuern.“  
Harry hielt dem bohrenden Blick stand. Es war nicht leicht, doch vor Snape wollte er sich keine Blöße geben.  
„Ich halte sie nicht für sinnlos“, flüsterte er.  
„Sieh an, Sie glauben also wirklich, dass Ihre Zauber irgendeine Wirkung hätten?“, fuhr Snape ihn im scharfen Tonfall an, „Sie denken wirklich, Sie kämen damit gegen mich an?“  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Raum. Noch immer wichen die schwarzen und die grünen Augen keinen Millimeter voneinander ab. Ein rebellisches Gefühl keimte plötzlich in Harrys Magengrube, von dem er nicht ganz sagen konnte, was es war. Er wusste nur, dass er vor Snape niemals klein beigeben würde.  
„Ja, das denke ich, Sir“, sprach er zielgerichtet in das bleiche Gesicht.  
Snape musterte ihn. Plötzlich trat ein merkwürdiger Glanz seine Augen, fast so als ob er auf diese Worte nur gewartet hätte. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und schritt um Harrys Stuhl herum.  
„Nun, Potter“, sprach er süffisant, „wenn das so ist, warum sehe ich dann keinerlei Beweis von Ihnen?!?“

Harry riss den Kopf herum und blickte in ein breites, bitterböses Grinsen auf Snapes länglichem Gesicht. Eine Woge aus Energie rauschte durch seinen Körper. Mit einem Mal hatte Harry verstanden. Ein gezielter Tritt reichte, um den Stuhl beiseite zu stoßen. Snape eilte in Position und zog den Zauberstab.  
„3..2..1…Legili“  
„Cave Inicicum“  
„So, Sie halten mich also für Ihren Feind, Potter?“  
„Vielleicht“  
„Nur vielleicht?!? Haben Sie in fünf Jahren nichts gelernt?“  
Beide begannen das Pult zu umkreisen. Snape mit einem leuchtenden Glitzern in den Augen, Harry mit einem vor Aufregung donnernden Herzschlag.  
„Pertif...“  
„abgewehrt!“  
„Lum..“  
„Nox! Etwas mehr Anstrengung, Potter!“  
„Silen...“  
„Um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, müssen Sie noch viel lernen!“ Der Tränkemeister lachte.  
„Expell…“  
plötzlich loderte in Snapes Augen ein wahres Feuer auf, „Oh, einen Entwaffnungszauber. Wie überaus abwechslungsreich, Potter. Sie scheinen ihn ja wirklich zu lieben, so oft wie Sie ihn benutzten“.  
„Jaha“, rief Harry ihm zu, „Er ist sehr praktisch zum Beispiel gegen - Voldemort“.  
„Etwas für Drittklässler“, höhnte Snape und tat gelangweilt, doch seine Augen glühten noch immer.  
„Also ich konnte ihn schon in der zweiten“, rief Harry.  
„Sooo“, antwortete Snape und in seinem Tonfall lag etwas von Triumph, „Wo haben Sie ihn noch gleich gelernt, Potter?“  
„Im Duellierclub!“, rief Harry provozierend und schoss einen weiteren Zauber auf Snape ab.

Plötzlich taumelte der Tränkemeister rückwärts, griff sich an die Stirn. Harry erschrak. Was hatte er getan? Was würde Snape tun? Eine quälende Sekunde verstrich, dann entspannten sich die Züge auf dem bleichen Gesicht, nur um sich augenblicklich wieder zu verhärten.  
„POTTER“, rief Snape ihm rau zu, „WAS sollte DAS werden? Wollten Sie etwa einen Obliviate auf mich zaubern?“ Harry blickte stumm in die finsteren Augen. Das war tatsächlich seine Absicht gewesen.  
„Das ist…“, sagte Snape kühl, ihn mit Blicken fixierend „…gar keine SO schlechte Idee. Ich hätte Ihnen Dümmeres zugetraut.“  
Verdutzt starrte Harry ihn an. In Snapes Gesicht war keine Spur von Lüge zu lesen. Doch das hatte bei ihm nicht viel zu bedeuten. Im Gegensatz zu Harry beherrschte er Okklumentik perfekt.  
„Natürlich war die Ausführung lächerlich“, setzte Snape höhnisch fort und stand wieder aufrecht vor ihm, „Ihnen fehlt das Zeug für Erinnerungszauber. Sie sollten sich an das halten, was sie können, auch wenn man da nicht viel erwarten darf. Besser wäre es natürlich, Sie leeren endlich Ihren Geist!“

Einen Zauber, den er beherrschte? Das konnte Snape haben! Harry dachte nicht daran, seine Gedanken wegzuschließen. Im Gegenteil, er würde Snape die besten entgegensetzen, die er hatte. Die dunkle Zauberstabspitze war wieder auf Harrys Augen gerichtet.  
„3..2..1..“  
„Expecto Patronum!“  
Ein silberner Hirsch sprang auf den Tränkemeister zu, streifte den schwarzen Umhang und floh durch die Türe in den Kerkergang. Langsam, ganz langsam ließ Snape den Zauberstab sinken und hob eine Augenbraue. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, als hätte er gerade den Weihnachtsmann Ostereier verstecken sehen.  
„Einen Patronus, Potter“, sprach er ölig, „sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Dementor?“  
Harry musterte für einen Augenblick das bleiche, hakennasige Gesicht, die vorhangartigen Haare, den langen, schwarzen Umhang. Er wagte es nicht, Snape eine Antwort zu geben. Möglicherweise könnte sie ihm nicht gefallen. Snape kam auf ihn zu und packte ihn hart am Arm.  
„Sie finden das wohl lustig, Potter, was“, sprach er eisig.  
Harry blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Nicht im Geringsten ….Sir“, antwortete er ernst, sich schwörend, sich von Snape nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.  
„Oh doch, Potter, oh doch!“, sprach Snape und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, als Harrys Gesicht zu einem Marmorbild erstarrte. Natürlich war es eine Lüge. Doch wie konnte Snape…  
„Sagte ich nicht, Sie sollten besser Ihren Geist verschließen anstatt zu zaubern“, setzte der Tränkemeister fort und bedachte Harry hämisch grinsend mit einem äußerst bedrohlichen Blick. Für einen Moment fürchtete Harry, dass Snape ihn bestrafen würde. Doch der Anblick seiner Angst schien ihm wohl Genugtuung zu bieten.  
„Ich denke, das war es. Quod erat demonstrandum, Potter“, sprach er langsam und ließ mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen Harrys Handgelenk wieder los.  
„Und jetzt – verschließen Sie endlich Ihren Geist vor mir! 3..2..1 Legli -“

„EXPELLIARMUS“

Der Zauber traf Snape schneller als er in Harrys Kopf eindringen konnte. Mit rauschendem Umhang wurde der Tränkemeister gegen den Tisch geworfen. Harry sah gerade noch, wie der Zauberstab in eine Ecke flog und sich Snapes Gesicht zu einer säuerlichen Miene verzog. Ein Gefühl von Triumph breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Nicht dass Snape zu Boden ging, erfreute ihn, sondern dass es ihm gelungen war, schneller als er zu reagieren. Harry genoss das Gefühl seines Sieges – eine Sekunde zu lang. Eine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit reichte aus, um das Tasten nach dem Zauberstab und die leichte Welle auf Snapes Lippen zu übersehen. Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie seine Beine steif wurden, nachgaben und einknickten. Mit einem äußerst uneleganten Stolpern landete er direkt vor Snapes Füßen, völlig verdutzt. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertranklehrers änderte sich schlagartig, als er auf Harry herabblickte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln und seine Augen blitzten siegestrunken.  
„Feinheiten, Potter“, flüsterte Snape sichtlich amüsiert, „Sie waren noch nie Ihre Stärke! - WAS?“  
Soeben hatte es an der Türe geklopft. In Snapes Augen erlosch aller Glanz, seine Miene war wieder ernst. Zeitgleich blickten er und Harry auf und standen augenblicklich wieder auf den Füßen. Eilig setzte sich Harry auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Snape fuhr herum und drückte die Klinke herunter. Der Hausmeister erschien im Türrahmen.  
„Filch?“, fragte Snape verwundert.  
„Ja, Professor. Sie wollten doch, dass ich die Sauereien dieses Schmutzfinken Peeves beseitige“.  
Für einen Augenblick sah Snape den Hausmeister so an, als wisse er nicht, worüber jener sprach. Doch dann schien er sich wieder an etwas zu erinnern.  
„Ah, das hatte ich vergessen.“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Kommen Sie rein, es ist gleich dort drüben.“  
Mit einem argwöhnischen Seitenblick auf Harry folgte Filch dem Zaubertrankprofessor zu einer Ecke am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo auf dem Boden vor einem Glas eingelegter Krötenaugen ein schleimiger, fluoreszierender Fleck giftgrün in die Düsternis leuchtete.  
„Wenn Sie sich damit dann bitte beeilen könnten, Filch. Wie Sie sehen, habe ich hier einem Schüler noch etwas Nachhilfe zu erteilen“, sagte Snape kalt.  
„Gewiss, gewiss“, versicherte ihm der Hausmeister zu und stellte einen Zinneimer voll heißem Putzwasser unsanft auf dem Boden.  
„Gut“, antwortete Snape und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

An dem dunklen Umhang des Tränkemeisters vorbei konnte Harry gerade noch sehen, wie Filch ihm abermals einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf. Schnell wandte Harry seine Augen auf Snape, der nun vor einem seiner Regale stehen geblieben war und ein Glas mit einer schwarzen, öligen Masse auffällig musterte, so als wäre er im Begriff, Harry etwas darüber zu erzählen.  
„Nun, Potter“, begann Snape mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme zu sprechen.  
Doch Harry hörte nicht zu. Ein Klackern im Hintergrund hatte erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Verwundert sah er nun, wie Argus Filch eine Unzahl kleiner Töpfchen und Fläschchen neben den Eimer auf den Boden stellte, die Verschlusskappen öffnete und mit einem Esslöffel von jeder Substanz, ob flüssig oder fest, etwas abzumessen schien. Auch Snape hatte sich wieder umgewandt und beobachtete die Szene einen Augenblick lang argwöhnisch.  
„Filch“, fragte er schließlich, „Was um alles in der Welt tun Sie da?“  
„Pulver abmessen, Professor“, antwortete Filch mit einem Esslöffel weißen Staub in der Hand, den er augenblicklich in den Eimer rieseln ließ. Mrs Norris strich gelangweilt um seine Beine.  
„Das sehe ich auch“, antwortete Snape wenig begeistert, „ich wollte wissen, was das werden soll“.  
„Puztmittel, Professor, altes Rezept“, antwortete Filch und rührte mit dem Löffel im Wasser herum, bis weißer Schaum auf der Oberfläche große Blasen schlug.  
„Und dafür müssen Sie all diese…Zutaten…. abmessen?“, fragte Snape ungläubig, während er zusah, wie Filch einen Tropfen des Spülwassers in den Fingern rieb.  
„Oh, man muss sehr genau dosieren, sehr genau dosieren“, entgegnete der Hausmeister und warf nun den Putzlappen in den Eimer.  
Für einen Moment beobachtete ihn Snape mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie fertig werden, Filch“, sagte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder dem Glas zu, um Harry Näheres über dessen Inhalt und seine Anwendungsmöglichkeiten zu erzählen.

Zehn Minuten später fiel die Türe zum Kerkerraum wieder ins Schloss und Harry und Snape waren alleine im Raum. Hochkonzentriert blickte Harry seinem Lehrer ins Gesicht. Für eine Sekunde schien ein Funken Erwartung in den schwarzen Augen aufzuglimmen.  
„Bereit, Potter?“, fragte Snape gespannt.  
„Ja“, antwortete Harry bestimmt und ein Gefühl von Aufregung ergriff ihn.  
„Dann verschließen Sie Ihre Gefühle, geben Sie mir keine Chance!“, rief Snape und hob den Zauberstab „3…2..1…Legilimens!“ 


	10. Die Neville Explosion

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Harry öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und sah verschwommen ein Gesicht und braunes Haar über sich, das vom Schein des Kandelabers auf dem Tisch hinter ihr umrahmt wurde. Dann wurde das Bild klarer und er erkannte Hermine.

„Ja, bin nur etwas erledigt“, antwortete er und richtete sich auf dem Sessel wieder auf, auf den er sich vor wenigen Minuten hatte fallen lassen.  
„Snape… er macht dich echt fertig“ sagte Ron im Sessel neben ihm mitleidsvoll.  
„Aber es ist wichtig, dass er Okklumentik lernt, Ron“, unterbrach Hermine ihn scharf. Die beiden schienen eine Diskussion beginnen zu wollen. Doch noch ehe sie ein Wort sagen konnten…  
„Es war gar gut!“, mischte Harry sich ein.  
Sofort waren die entgeisterten Blick seiner besten Freunde auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Du machst Witze, oder Harry?“, fragte Ron fassungslos.  
„Nein“, antwortete Harry ruhig und mit einem Unterton von Nachdenklichkeit, den er eigentlich hatte unterdrücken wollen.  
„Du…du meinst Du hattest Spaß… bei Snape?!?“  
Ron klang, als hätte man ihm erzählt, dass der Ghul im Dachstuhl des Fuchsbaus Dolores Umbridges Zwillingsbruder sei. Hermine schwieg.  
„Naja, es war natürlich kein Quidditch“, fuhr Harry fort, stand auf und ging vor Rons Sessel auf und ab.  
„Aber für Unterricht bei Snape… ich weiß das klingt verrückt aber es… es war wirklich gut. Wir haben uns duelliert, dann hat uns Filch unterbrochen. Später haben wir dann ernsthaft weitergemacht. Hermine, ich hab’s geschafft! Hörst du, ich hab’s endlich geschafft!“  
„Harry!“, antwortete sie strahlend und fiel ihm in die Arme, „Das sind ja tolle Neuigkeiten!“.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, wie Ron seinen roten Haarschopf schüttelte.  
„Du musst wirklich kaputt sein, Mann“, rief er ihm zu, „Hat dich Snape nicht fertig gemacht?“  
Harry ließ seine beste Freundin wieder los.  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Naja, zumindest nicht so sehr wie sonst. Das ist ja das Merkwürdige“, antwortete er nachdenklich.  
„Es schien ihm fast Spaß zu machen“, fügte er flüsternd hinzu.  
„Harry, ist zwischen dir und Snape-“, sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

Doch sie kam nicht weit. Im selben Augenblick war ein Rumpeln auf der Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören. Sofort wandten sich drei Köpfe in diese Richtung um. Sekunden später tauchte eine kränklich wirkende fangzähnige Geranie im Durchgang auf. Dahinter erschien Nevilles strahlendes, mit zahlreichen kleinen Bisswunden übersätes Gesicht.  
„Hallo Leute!“, rief er fröhlich, „Ist sie nicht großartig? AUA!“  
Soeben grub die Pflanze abermals ihre Zähnchen in Nevilles Haut.  
„Naja“, fuhr er etwas leiser fort, „sie ist ein wenig aggressiv. Aber sonst ist sie doch toll, oder?“.  
Ron, Harry und Hermine tauschten vielsagende Blicke.  
„Hi Neville“, rief Harry ihm zu, während dieser die Pflanze zum Tisch trug.  
„Madame Sprout hat mir Ende der letzten Stunde erlaubt, dass ich sie gesund pflegen darf. Jetzt war ich bei ihr, um sie abzuholen“, erklärte Neville begeistert, während er den Blumentopf absetzte.  
„Warum benutzt du keinen Locomotor?“, fragte Hermine und kam auf ihn zu, um ihm zu helfen, seine Wunden zu versorgen.  
„Das hab ich ja versucht“, erzählte Neville kleinlaut, „aber dann ist mir der Blumentopf gegen eine Wand gekracht und ich musste ihn wieder reparieren und da dachte ich mir, ich trag ihn besser. Hmm, ich glaube ich sollte ihn dann mal nach oben bringen.“  
Mit dem Topf auf den Armen und zwei weiteren Aus verschwand Neville auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafzimmer.  
„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, fragte Hermine.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Harry, „ aber ich bin müde. Ich glaube, ich sollte auch hochgehen. Gute Nacht, Leute“  
„Gute Nacht“, antwortete Ron und winkte Harry zum Abschied.

Die Woche verlief relativ ereignislos. Zwischen zahllosen Bücherstapeln hatten die Freunde das Gefühl, dass die Zeit sich zäh wie ein Gummiband dahinzog. Doch wo Prüfungen anstanden, musste eben gelernt werden. Erst am Donnerstag in den Kerkern, benebelt von den zahlreichen Dunstwolken, die über den Zaubertrankkesseln aufstiegen, wurde Harry mit einem Mal bewusst, dass er in dieser Woche kaum etwas anderes gesehen hatte als altes Papier in ledernen Einbänden, Tintengläser, Pergament und Schreibfedern. Links und rechts neben ihm raschelten Messer auf Schneidebrettchen und gluckerten Kessel. Ein leises „verdammt!“ drang in sein Ohr, gefolgt von einem geflüsterten „Gib drei Tropfen Schlangenblut rein, damit kannst du es ausgleichen“.

Er, Ron, Hermine und Neville hatten sich abermals den Platz ausgesucht, der am weitesten von Draco Malfoy und seiner Clique entfernt war. Unglücklicherweise saßen sie damit direkt von Snapes Pult. Besonders zu Nevilles Beruhigung trug dies nicht gerade bei. Hermine war so beschäftigt damit, seine Fehler auszugleichen, dass selbst ihr der Trank dieses Mal nicht perfekt gelang. Es war gegen Ende der Stunde, als Snape fledermausgleich durch die Reihen huschte. Hinter sich hörten die Vier immer wieder Kellen in Kessel gleiten.

„Was soll das bitte für ein Gebräu sein“, zischte die ölige Stimme oder „Damit können Sie vielleicht Ihre Großmutter vergiften, Finnigan“.

Langsam aber sicher kam Snape immer näher und mit jedem Schritt schien Neville nervöser zu werden. Schweißperlen glänzten im Feuerschein auf seinem geröteten Gesicht, als er nach einem Flakon mit Alraunensaft griff, der letzten Zutat für den Trank.  
„Hermine, ich krieg sie nicht auf“, stöhnte Neville verzweifelt, mit glitschigen, zittrigen Fingern an der Verschlusskappe zerrend.  
Harry wandte seinen Kopf. Snape war nur noch eine Reihe von ihnen entfernt und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Oh nein!“, schoss plötzlich Nevilles Stimme an Harry vorbei.  
Ruckartig drehte Harry sich in dessen Richtung. Drei Esslöffel Alraunensaft hätten in den Trank gesollt. Doch Neville stand mit einem Gesichtsausdruck größten Erschreckens über seinem Kessel. Der Flakon in seiner Hand war – leer.

Unter ihm begann der Kessel plötzlich wie wild zu brodeln. Der Sud, der eigentlich golden hätten sein sollen, färbte sich smaragdgrün. In Panik versuchte Neville das Feuer unter dem Kessel zu löschen und fachte es nur noch mehr an. Er, Ron, Hermine und die Schüler in der Reihe hinter ihnen wichen reflexartig zurück. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich umzusehen, als der schwarze Umhang auch schon an ihm vorbeifloh. Die dunklen Augen über der blassen Hakennase glühten vor Zorn.  
„Longbottom?!?“, erschallte die eisige Stimme.  
Neville, bleich wie ein Gespenst, wich noch mit dem Flakon in der Hand zurück. Gerade beugte Snape sein fahles, von fettigem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht über ihn. Da passierte es! Die ganze Kesselladung smaragdgrünen Suds explodierte. Schreiend stoben die Schüler auseinander, über Bänke und Stühle hinweg. Hier und da ging ein Kessel zu Boden. Doch keiner konnte den heißen Spritzern, die sich über den ganzen Raum verteilten entgehen. Am wenigsten Snape selbst.

„RUHE!!!“, schrie er in die aufgebrachte Menge, das Haar triefend von Nevilles Trank, smaragdgrüne Spitzer im blassen Gesicht.

Neville stand wie angewurzelt vor der Wand, rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, als der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab von einer Ecke des Zimmers in die andere wandern ließ, „Evanesco“ und „Reparo“ schrie.  
„Jeder, der einen Spritzer abbekommen hat, sollte innerhalb der nächsten Stunde eiskalt duschen und jetzt packen Sie Ihre Sachen und raus hier“.  
Das ließ sich die Klasse nicht zwei Mal sagen. Der Kerkerraum leerte sich so schnell wie noch nie. Nur Hermine, Ron und Harry zögerten. Wie eine Furie fuhr Snape vor ihren Augen zu Neville um, packte ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Aus dem Augenwinkel musste Snape gesehen haben, dass sie ihre Sachen nicht packten.  
„RAUS HIER, SAGTE ICH“, giftete er die drei an.  
Schnell verließen die Freunde den Raum. Im Gehen konnte Harry gerade noch sehen, wie Snape Neville anschrie „WAS HABEN SIE GETAN, LONGBOTTOM?!?“.  
Spucke netzte Nevilles angststarres Gesicht. Dann sah Harry nur noch die Türe und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, als er sie passierte.

In der großen Halle herrschte eine eigenartige Stille, als sich Harry eine halbe Stunde später frisch geduscht zum Mittagessen dort einfand. Schweigend trottete Harry auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Irgendwo in der Ferne am Lehrertisch konnte er Snape sehen, dessen Haare ungewöhnlich gewaschen aussahen. Doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sein Ziel waren seine Freunde. Leise ließ er sich neben sie nieder. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Er, Ron, Hermine, Ginny – sie alle warteten nur auf Neville, als dieser endlich mit hängenden Schultern und leerem Blick durch die Reihen geschlurft kam.  
„Oh Neville!“, rief Hermine, „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“.  
Schwerfällig ließ Neville sich auf einen leeren Platz zwischen seinen Freunden sinken.  
„Es war…war gar nicht so schlimm“, stammelte Neville und schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch.  
„Er will nur, dass ich für Filch das Labor und die Schultoiletten putze. Heute Abend. Und jeden Tag bis zu den Prüfungen. Ohne Zaubern.“

Plötzlich blickte Neville auf und Verzweiflung sprach aus seinen ausdruckslosen Augen.  
„Warum ist Snape so gemein zu mir, warum? Ich hab doch nicht absichtlich den ganzen Alraunensaft in den Kessel gekippt.“  
Harry verstummte und schaute betroffen zu Neville hinüber. Er konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, wie sein Freund sich gerade fühlte.  
„Er ist gemein zu uns allen“, erklärte Ron.  
Doch das schien Neville nicht wirklich zu trösten.  
„Ich hab eine Idee“, sprach Hermine beruhigend auf ihn ein, „wir werden dir helfen.“  
„Das würdet ihr wirklich tun?“, fragte Neville verwundert. „Aber wenn er euch erwischt, dann seid ihr mit dran!“  
„Wir werden schon aufpassen“, entgegnete Hermine lächelnd.  
„Danke, ihr seid echte Freunde“, antwortete Neville und auf einmal erschien er schon viel beruhigter.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie alle ihr Mittagessen beendet. 


	11. Strafarbeit für vier

Es war am Samstagmorgen, als Harry, Ron und Hermine ihrem Versprechen im Jungenklo nachkamen.

„Filch hat mir so ein komisches Rezept gegeben“, rief Neville Hermine zu, „Man muss höllisch aufpassen beim Dosieren, am Donnerstag hatte ich nur Schaum im Eimer. Aber jetzt geht es ganz gut, glaube ich“.  
Harry lauschte dem Gespräch mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Es war ihm, als hätte er diese Worte schon einmal in Snapes Büro gehört. Zur gleichen Zeit warf Hermine neben ihm einen Blick auf den vergilbten Zettel vor ihren Füßen. Die Zutatenliste und Anweisungen lasen sich wie ein Rezept zur Herstellung eines Putzmittels aus einer Zeit lang bevor es Badreiniger und Kalklöser in Supermärkten zu kaufen gab.  
„Selbstgemachte Seifenlauge“ bemerkte sie knapp.  
Währenddessen schraubte Ron bereits den Verschluss von einem der vielen Fläschchen: „Himmel, das ist ja fast so schlimm wie im Unterricht“  
„Pass auf mit dem heißen Wasser!“, rief Harry Neville zu, der gerade im Begriff war, einen Lappen in den Eimer zu tauchen. Schnell eilte er zu ihm hinüber und griff den Schrubber, der am Waschbecken lehnte.  
Plötzlich horchte Ron auf. „Habt ihr das gehört?“, fragte er beunruhigt, „ich glaube, da kommt jemand“.

Auf dem Flur waren mit einem Mal Schritte zu hören.

„Schnell!“, rief Hermine und warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Ron. Sofort ließ Harry den Schrubber wieder fallen.  
Doch zu spät. Genau in diesem Moment sprang die Türe des Jungenklos auf und eine fledermausartige Gestalt betrat den Raum. Snapes kalte Augen trafen seinen Blick.  
„Ah, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da“, sprach er kühl, „Mr. Potter. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich hätte diese Strafarbeit Mr. Longbottom und nicht Ihnen aufgetragen.“  
„Sie werden mich nicht davon abhalten, einem Freund zu helfen“, entgegnete Harry, Snapes eisigen Blicken trotzend. „Nun, wenn das so ist, werden wir für Sie sicherlich auch die passende Aufgabe finden. Ich hege ja schon länger den Verdacht, dass Ihr Freund seine Arbeit nicht alleine erledigt. Doch darüber reden wir später, Potter. Fürs Erste habe ich etwas mit Mr. Longbottom zu klären. Stehen Sie auf!“.

Verschüchtert legte Neville seinen Putzlappen beiseite und trat Snape stumm entgegen.  
„Sie sind von Ihrer Strafarbeit ab sofort freigestellt. Das heißt, nachdem Sie hier aufgeräumt haben. Sie werden die restlichen Stunden nicht nachholen müssen.“  
„Danke, Sir“, antwortete Neville verwirrt.  
„Danken Sie nicht mir, danken Sie Ihrer Hauslehrerin, die es nach einer aufgebrachten Eule einer gewissen Mrs. Longbottom für nötig hielt, mich in meiner Freizeit zu stören, damit Sie Zeit haben für Ihre Prüfungen zu lernen. Ich frage mich, woher Ihre werte Frau Großmutter nur von dieser Strafarbeit wusste…“  
Neville lief puterrot an, während Snapes Blicke ihn durchbohrten.  
„Wie auch immer: Ich hoffe, dass Sie diese Gnade wenigstens mit einem halbwegs guten ZAG zu würdigen wissen, auch wenn ich daran zweifle“. Ein süffisantes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.  
„Und Sie, Potter, erwarte ich um 18:00 in meinem Büro – heute Abend!“.  
Nach einem skeptischen Blick in die Richtung, wo Ron und Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang kauerten, wandte sich Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um und verließ das Jungenklo.

„Das war knapp!“, rief Hermine tief ausatmend und warf augenblicklich den Tarnumhang ab.  
„Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich getan, oder?“, sagte Ron, „der will dich nicht wirklich dafür nachsitzen lassen?“.  
„Ich fürchte schon“, antwortete Harry.  
„Es ist meine Schuld“, mischte sich Neville ein und klang betrübt. „Ich hätte euch da nie mit reinziehen dürfen.“  
„Unsinn!“, riefen Ron und Harry entschieden im Chor.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten dir noch beim Aufräumen helfen“, sprach Hermine, richtete den Zauberstab auf den Eimer und ließ ihn zum Waschbecken schweben.

Zehn Minuten später war das Jungenklo menschenleer. 


	12. Wieder im Kerker

Die Stunden bis zum Abend vergingen viel zu schnell.  
„Kommen Sie herein, Potter“, rief Snape Harry vor einem Bücherregal stehend zu.  
Langsam trat Harry ins grüne Licht des Raumes und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Pult Platz. Snape zog eine alte Ledermatte zwischen den Wälzern hervor und warf sie so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Staub ringsumher aufwirbelte.  
„Mr. Longbottoms letzter Versuch zu beweisen, dass er in meinem Unterricht nichts verloren hat, hat mir leider einige sehr wertvolle Dokumente völlig ruiniert.“, erklärte er kühl, „Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie das, was noch zu retten ist, in Reinschrift bringen und zwar so, dass ich es lesen kann.“  
Harry nickte stumm.  
Schnell schlug Snape die Mappe auf und setzte ihm ein schmutziges Bündel beschriebener Blätter vor.  
„Hier ist Tinte, dort Pergament, fangen Sie an!“, rief er, ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und verschwand hinter einer Ausgabe des „Zaubertränkespiegels“.

Als Harry die Papiere betrachtete, sank sein Herz. Wellig und mit Flecken jener smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit übersät, die Nevilles Kessel bei der Explosion ausgespuckt hatte, waren die Dokumente so gut wie unlesbar. Nur mit viel Mühe konnte Harry einzelne Buchstaben identifizieren und sie zu Worten verbinden. Doch dann staunte er nicht schlecht. Unter den Dokumenten, die Snape ihm zur Abschrift gegeben hatte, waren neben recht einfachen Tränken auch die Rezepte einiger sehr außergewöhnlicher Zaubertränke. Ein Trank, „Elixier der Schmerzfreiheit“, erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit besonders.

Dieses Elixier, las er, setzt das Schmerzempfinden für die Dauer von drei Stunden außer Kraft. Obwohl es kein Heiltrank ist, kann es kleinere Schnittwunden schnell verschließen.

Vielleicht konnte ihm das Elixier der Schmerzfreiheit bei seinen Stunden bei Umbridge helfen? Schnell zog Harry ein zusätzliches Pergament vom Stapel, schrieb das Rezept ab und verbarg es heimlich unter den Strafarbeiten.

Der Rest der Arbeit erwies sich als sehr mühselig und Harry kam nur langsam voran. Ab und an blickte Snape von seiner Zeitung auf und warf ihm aus seinen schwarzen Augen einen tiefen, prüfenden Blick zu. Als Harry bereits die Hälfte des Stapels durchgearbeitet hatte, stieß er wieder auf ein Rezept, dass seine Neugierde weckte. „Inferi Immunum“ lautete sein Name. Interessiert begann Harry zu lesen.

Mittel gegen Inferi Angriffe. Inferi reagieren auf Licht… bringt die Haut zum Leuchten…verändert Erscheinung… totenähnlich…. Friedhofskraut… Schweifhaar eines Thestrahls… Mortem Mineralum Staub … muss den Zyklus zwischen zwei Neumonden durchlaufen… sechs rechte Umdrehungen, drei linke… leichenweißer, milchiger Sud… fertig, wenn leuchtender Rauch aufsteigt, der nach Verwesung riecht.

Harry schüttelte sich. Die Vorstellung eines totenbleichen Gebräues, von dem Nebelschwaden mit Verwesungsgeruch aufstiegen, gruselte ihn. Doch die Signatur zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In der Ecke fand Harry ein Datum aus dem Jahr 1979. Offensichtlich musste dies ein Originalrezept sein und zudem eines der kompliziertesten, die Harry je gelesen hatte. Von Mortem Mineralum Staub und anderen Zutaten hatte er noch nie gehört. Verwundert suchte Harry nach einem Hinweis auf den Erfinder. Doch wer immer es auch gewesen sein mochte, er hatte das Rezept nicht signiert. Schnell schrieb Harry das Dokument für Snape ab und blätterte eilig weiter. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Rezept namens „Okkluserum“ in die Hände. Überrascht las Harry die Beschreibung.

Willensstrank. Gegenmittel zu Veratiserum und anderen willensverändernden Tränken. Kann unterstützend bei Widerstandsversuchen gegen Gedächtniszauber, Legilimentik und den Imperiusfluch eingesetzt werden.

Vielleicht konnte auch dieses Rezept ihm hilfreich sein? Abermals zog Harry ein Pergament für sich selbst vom Stapel. Gerade als er seine Feder zum zweiten Mal in die Tinte tauchte, blickte Snape von seiner Zeitung auf. In der letzten Sekunde noch gelang es Harry das Blatt unter die Abschriften zu schieben. Für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass Snape etwas bemerkt haben musste. Doch dann versenkte dieser seinen Blick wieder schweigend in seine Lektüre. Harry atmete tief aus. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er mit der Abschrift des Wolfs-Bann-Suds seine Arbeit beendet.

„Sind Sie fertig, Potter?“, fragte Snape kühl, während das flackernde Feuer Schatten an die Wände warf.  
„Ja, Professor“, antwortete Harry emotionslos und ließ seine eigenen Abschriften heimlich unter den Umhang gleiten. „Gut“, bemerkte Snape und legte die Zeitung beiseite, „Dann geben Sie ihre Abschriften her, zur Kontrolle!“.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl reichte Harry die Dokumente an ihn weiter. Snapes kritischer Blick überflog Seite um Seite „Es heißt Wolfsbann-Trank, nicht Wolfsbann-Sud“, bemerkte er trocken. „Sonst scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Aber den Wolfsbann-Trank und das hier“, Snape hielt Harry das Rezept des Inferi Immunum unter die Nase, „werden Sie erneut abschreiben. Und zwar Neun Mal“.  
„Neun Mal?!?“, fragte Harry, „Warum das denn?!?“.  
Snape setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte Harry direkt in die Augen.  
„Wie viele Messlöffel Mortemmineralums Staub müssen Sie dem Sud in der Vollmondnacht hinzufügen?“, fragte er streng.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Harry, „ich glaube, drei“.  
„Sehen Sie, Potter, genau deswegen. Es sind 3 ½. Und nun fangen Sie an!“.

Widerwillig zog Harry ein Pergament vom Stapel, tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte und begann mit der Arbeit. Erst den Wolfsbann-Trank, dann das andere Rezept. Eins, zwei, drei Blätter waren schnell vollgeschrieben … und nach der neunten „Inferi Immunum“-Abschrift hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf von den Worten „Mortemmineralus, Schweifhaar eines Testrals und leichenweißer, milchiger Sud“ nur so dröhnte. Snape warf ihm ein zufriedenes, triumphierendes Lächeln zu, als Harry die Feder erschöpft beiseitelegte.  
„Das war es für heute. Ich erwarte Sie Morgen wieder, Potter“, sprach er knapp und entließ seinen Schüler endlich in die Freiheit. Auf der Türschwelle stehend, konnte Harry gerade noch sehen, wie Snape hinter ihm alle „Inferi Immunum“-Abschriften und sogar das Original ins Kaminfeuer warf. 


	13. Heimlicher Unterricht

Verärgert stapfte Harry in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon.

Warum ließ Snape ihn seine Zaubertränke abschreiben, wenn er die Abschriften eh nur verbrennen wollte? Warum machte es Snape nur so viel Spaß, ihn zu ärgern?

Inzwischen war es sehr spät geworden und die fette Dame vor dem Poträtloch schlief bereits, als Harry ihr das Passwort zuraunte. „Das nächste Mal etwas früher, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf“, murrte sie schlaftrunken. Doch Harry hörte nicht zu. Zum Glück warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum noch seine Freunde auf ihn, als er sich missmutig in den Sessel vor dem Kamin warf.

„Mann Harry, du siehst echt nicht gut aus“, bemerkte Ron und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund.  
„Ja, du brauchst dringend etwas Lach-dich-schlapp-Fruchtgummi“, rief Fred.  
„Oder Grinse-Marzipan“, fügte George hinzu.  
„Oder Wein-vor-Freude-Zuckerwatte“.  
„Wir haben da was erfunden.“  
„Ich hab euch verboten, euer Zeug an Schüler zu verteilen!“, donnerte plötzlich Hermines Stimme vom Tisch her durch den Raum, ehe sie sich wieder über ihre Bücher für die ZAG-Prüfungen beugte.  
„Ist ja schon gut“, antwortete Fred und wandte sich dann flüsternd an Harry: „Also wenn du was brauchst, komm einfach zu uns.“  
„Danke“, antwortete Harry, doch die Zwillinge waren bereits verschwunden. „  
Was ist denn passiert?“, nuschelte Ron, den Mund voller Schokolade. „Ach, nur Snape mal wieder. Der liebt es, mich zu quälen. Lässt mich wegen eines kleinen Fehlers in so einem Inferi-Schutztrank das ganze Rezept zig Mal abschreiben.“  
Hermine blickte plötzlich auf und wandte den Jungen den Kopf zu. „Sagtest du gerade, einen Trank, der vor Inferi schützt?“  
„Ja und dann hat er alle Abschriften davon verbrannt“, erklärte Harry. „  
Aber Harry!“, rief Hermine plötzlich entzückt, „Verstehst du denn nicht, was Snape tut?“.  
Harry blickte sie verwundert an.  
„Ich vermute mal, mich nachsitzen lassen, weil er mich hasst.“,  
„Nein, Harry“, fuhr Hermine fort, „er unterrichtet dich!“.

Alle Augen waren plötzlich auf sie gerichtet. Eilig schlug Hermine ihre Bücher zu und zog unter dem Stapel ein Stück Papier hervor, das wie eine Zeitung aussah.  
„Ich war heute in der Bibliothek, um nachzusehen, ob sich irgendetwas finden lässt, was uns helfen könnte, die DA wieder aufzubauen. Und naja, dabei hab ich zufällig die hier entdeckt“, erklärte sie, trat vor den Kamin und breitete auf dem Boden eine alte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus.  
„Vermutlich hat Voldemort beim Letzten Mal Inferi benutzt“.  
„Was sind denn Inferi?“, unterbrach sie Ron und beugte sich über den Artikel. „Mit schwarzer Magie zum Leben erweckte Leichen“, antwortete Hermine, „Naja, sie sind eigentlich nicht wirklich lebendig, es sind nur Körper, die…“  
„Ihh, das ist ja widerlich!“ schrie Ron als er den Bericht dazu las.  
„Jedenfalls“, setzte Hermine fort, „Wenn er es beim letzten Mal getan hat, wird er es vielleicht wieder tun. Kann sein, dass Snape davon weiß. Immerhin ist er ja als Spion für den Orden des Phönix unterwegs. Wie oft hat er dich die Rezepte abschreiben lassen, Harry?“  
„Zehn Mal“  
„So oft, dass du sie auswendig kannst?“  
„Ich denke schon…“,

Harry stocke.  
„Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Wenn Snape gewollt hätte, dass ich sie lerne, warum hat er sie mir dann nicht gleich direkt beigebracht?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete Hermine nachdenklich, „Vielleicht wegen Umbridge. Ich hab gehört, dass Snape jetzt auch auf Bewährung sein soll. Wenn sie spitz kriegt, dass er dir sowas beibringt, ist er vielleicht dran. Naja, es wird sicher einen Grund dafür geben. Wir sollten die Zutaten sammeln gehen. Vielleicht werden wir den Trank noch brauchen.“  
Ron räusperte sich.  
„Und du glaubst echt, dass damit alles in Ordnung ist, Hermine? Nicht, dass es am Ende noch Gift ist. Ich meine, das sind Rezepte von Snape. Du weißt schon, der war mal…“  
„Dumbledore vertraut ihm“, unterbrach ihn Hermine harsch, „also sollten wir das auch tun. Und mal echt, Ron, wie oft hast du Snape schon zu Unrecht verdächtigt?“

Ron schwieg. Sein Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotton an.  
„Ich meinte ja nur“, flüsterte er so leise, dass weder Harry noch Hermine ihn hören konnten.  
„Gut“, sprach Harry, „Dann sollten wir wohl keine Zeit verlieren“.

Damit war die Sache beschlossen. Schon am nächsten Morgen wollten die drei sich aufmachen, um alle Zutaten für „Inferi Immunum“ und auch für das „Okkluserum“ und das „Elixier der Schmerzfreiheit“ zu besorgen. 


	14. Der Schatten der Glühwürmchen

„Au! Hör auf, zu schubsen, Ron!“  
„Ich habe überhaupt nicht geschubst!“  
„Das hast du wohl. Außerdem, ich glaube, du wirst langsam zu groß für den Tarnumhang“  
„Seid doch mal ruhig! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.“

Harry blickte hinab auf seine Schuhe, die durch das leuchtend grüne Frühlingsgras glitten, und dachte angestrengt nach. Was war die letzte Zutat für den „Inferi Immunum“ gewesen? Das Blut eines Tieres? Nein, nein. Es musste eine Pflanze gewesen sein. Und doch irgendetwas mit Blut. Verdammt! Snape hätte ihn das Rezept nicht zehn, sondern zwanzig Mal abschreiben lassen sollen. Dann könnte er nun auch Hermines Frage beantworten.  
„Weißt du jetzt, was noch fehlt?“, hatte sie ihm zugeflüstert.  
Harry seufzte und antwortete ehrlich: „Nein“.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Hermines Lächeln verblasste.  
„Naja“, sagte sie beschwichtigend, „Vielleicht fällt es dir noch ein, wenn wir erst einmal die Schlafbohnen haben.“ Doch sie klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, der dritten Station an diesem Morgen, wo sie die meisten Zutaten für die Zaubertränke finden würden. Zuvor hatten sie ihre eigenen Vorräte überprüft. Und einiges mussten sie auch für den Freundschaftspreis von 10 Sickeln Fred und George abkaufen, die ihren Bruder grinsend fragten, ob er nun gedenke ins Geschäft einzusteigen, sie könnten noch eine Versuchsperson gebrauchen. Hermine hatte sich daraufhin ins gleißende Sonnenlicht gestellt und auffällig ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen geputzt. Danach waren sie in die Eulerei hinaufgestiegen, da seit einiger Zeit Gerüchte im Umlauf waren, dass sich ein wilder Jobberknoll dort eingenistet hätte, dessen Federn sie unbedingt für das Okkluserum brauchten. Aber außer viel Eulenmist fanden sie nichts. Enttäuscht machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Ländereien. „Von wegen Jobberknoll. Fred, George, ich bring euch um!“, fluchte Ron leise, als er auf der Treppe fast ausgerutscht war.  
Harry hatte derweil einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers geworfen. „Snape ist Erdgeschoss, sieht aber so aus, als sei auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Umbridge ist in ihrem Büro.“  
„Gut, dann sollte die Luft in ein paar Minuten rein sein“, bemerkte Hermine und half Ron die Treppe hinunter.  
Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor der Türe zur Eingangshalle und schritten auf die gläsernen Fronten in den Schlossgründen zu. Wenn sie alle Blüten, Sprossen, Bohnen, Blätter und Rinden besorgt hatten, würden sie zu den Thestralen weiterziehen, da sie sich alle drei einig waren, von einem unsichtbaren, fleischfressendem Pferd beim Versuch, ihm ein Schweifhaar auszurupfen, gebissen zu werden, sei das kleinere Übel als von einer Fledermaus in Menschenform beim Räubern privater Vorräte erwischt zu werden und einen ganzen Sommer lang nicht mal mehr eine Koppel betreten zu können vor lauter Nachsitzen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie beschlossen, sich auch hier draußen nur unter dem Tarnumhang zu bewegen, da sie sicherlich Hunderte von Umbridges Erlässen auf einmal brachen und man seit Wochen auf dem Schulgelände keinen Schritt mehr gehen konnte, ohne einem Slytherin in die Arme zu laufen, der sich stolz damit brüstete, zum Inquisitionskommando zu gehören.

„Wisst ihr was“, sagte Hermine plötzlich, „Dieser Inferi Immunum ist schon sehr merkwürdig“  
„Was du nicht sagst“, gähnte Ron herzhaft.  
Er hatte bis in die Nacht mit Ginny, Katie Bell und dem Rest der Gryffindormannschaft die Strategie fürs nächste Quidditchspiel besprochen, zum Ärger Hermines, die ihn lieber hinter einem Stapel Bücher gesehen hätte, ehe sie aufgegeben hatte und ins Bett gegangen war.  
„Er ist in keinem Buch zu finden“, fuhr sie ungerührt fort, „Nicht in ‚Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue‘, nicht in ‚Gelungene Gifte ganz neu entdeckt‘, ja noch nicht einmal in der Jahresausgabe des Registers der ‚Behörde für magische Bräue und zauberhafte Gesöffe‘. Wisst ihr was das heißt?“  
„Nein“, sagte Ron, „aber du wirst es uns sicher gleich sagen.“  
„Der Inferi Immunum ist vom Ministerium gar nicht zugelassen! Normalerweise muss jeder Zaubertrank bei der ‚Behörde für magische Bräue und zauberhafte Gesöffe‘ registriert werden. Zumindest stand das so in der Jahresausgabe“.  
„Also ich würde auch keinen Trank zulassen, der dich zum Leuchten bringt wie eine Fee und gleichzeitig aussehen lässt wie eine Leiche. Das ist ja fast so wie… wie… wie glitzernde Vampire! Stell dir das mal vor, Hermine. Die müssten ihre Opfer gar nicht überfallen, die würden sich gleich totlachen. Und dann könnten sie ganz gemächlich ihr Blut aussaugen!“  
„Mach keine Witze, Ron!“  
„Das war kein Witz, das war absolut ernst gemeint.“  
„Ich frag mich wirklich, wo Snape dieses Rezept her hat.“  
„Aber ich bin unfair, wenn ich sage, dass damit etwas nicht stimmt, ja?!?“  
Hermine und Ron warfen sich finstere Blicke zu. Harry wollte etwas Beschwichtigendes sagen. Doch in diesem Moment hatten sie die Gewächshäuser erreicht und ihr Streit verflüchtigte sich von selbst.

„Ist jemand drinnen zu sehen, Harry?“, fragte Hermine, als sie sich zu dritt gegen die Fensterscheibe pressten.  
„Also ich sehe niemanden“, antwortete Harry  
„Ich auch nicht“, bestätigte Ron.  
„Na gut, dann schnell, rein da – Alohomora!“  
Sie hasteten durch die Türe und in der einen Sekunde, in der Harry ein letztes Mal seinen Kopf zum Weg umdrehte, glaubte er auf einmal in der Ferne einen schwarzen Schatten vorbeihuschen zu sehen. Reflexartig drückte er Hermines Hand, die sich ebenfalls umwandte.  
„Was ist los?“, flüsterte sie.  
Doch so plötzlich, wie der Schatten erschienen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden und die Türe hinter ihnen fiel ins Schloss.  
„Nichts“, sagte Harry und ließ ihre Hand los, „Nur eine Einbildung“  
Und mit einem Ruck riss Ron den Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen.

„Puh, das ist heiß hier drin“, ächzte Hermine und beugte sich über eine alte Holzkiste am Boden, von der in roten Lettern das Wort ‚Werkzeuge‘ abblätterte, „Aber besser als unter dem Umhang.“  
Harry kauerte am Boden, den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt, den Blick tief in die Niederschrift des „Inferi Immunum“ versenkt, die er noch am Morgen angefertigt hatte.  
„Verdammt! Es will und will und will mir einfach nicht einfallen“, fluchte er.  
„Wir werden schon noch herausfinden, was es war, Harry“, klang Hermines Stimme sanft vom Tisch herüber, ohne dass sie aufblickte.  
„VORSICHT!“, schrie Ron plötzlich, der durchs Gewächshaus gelaufen war, um nach den Pflanzen zu suchen, die sie brauchten, „Hinter dir!“  
Harry wandte sich um und sah - gerade noch rechtzeitig – eine dicke, rote Pflanzenschlinge nach seiner Schulter greifen. Ohne nachzudenken ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und versetzte vom Boden aus der Venemosa Tentacula einen heftigen Klaps, so dass sie sich augenblicklich zurückzog.  
Harry hatte sich noch nicht aufgerappelt, als sein Blick in eine dunkle Ecke des Gewächshauses fiel, die merkwürdigerweise doch weniger dunkel war, als sie hätte sein müssen. Zahllose kleine Lichter schwirrten durch die Gegend, fast wie – Glühwürmchen. Neugierig beobachte er das Treiben, bis…  
„Harry, hilfst du mir mal!“  
„Komme schon!“, rief Harry, stand hastig auf und riss seinen Blick von der Ecke los.

Ron hatte begonnen, die Schlafbohnen zu ernten, während Hermine vorsichtig mit Kartoffelbauchpilzen hantierte.  
„Ich weiß, ich könnte es auch alleine, aber zu zweit ist es einfach sicherer“.  
Eine ganze Weile hatten sie im Gewächshaus zugebracht, in der die Jutesbeutel, Körbchen und Flakons immer voller wurden, ehe sie ihr Werk vollendet hatten.  
„Das warn die Letzten“, sagte Ron und stellte einen Flakon mit Pflanzensamen auf den Boden.  
Hermine blickte mit nachdenklichen Augen abwechselnd auf ihre Ausbeute und auf die Rezeptzettel in ihrer Hand. Dann seufzte sie.  
„Also für das Elexier der Schmerzfreiheit haben wir alles. Aber für das Okkluserum und vorallem für den Inferi Immunum… da sind Sachen, die kriegen wir, fürchte ich, nur bei Snape. Dieser Mortem Mineralum Staub zum Beispiel. Und dann ist da ja noch die fehlende Zutat.“

Harry hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Nachdenklich ließ er seine Blicke durch den Raum schweifen, hin zu jener Ecke, in der er die Lichter entdeckt hatte.  
„Ist etwas, Harry? Ist dir die letzte Zutat wieder eingefallen?“, fragte Hermine.  
Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Wortlos und neugierig schritt er auf die Ecke zu. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass im Rezept des „Inferi Immunum“ etwas von Glühwürmchen gestanden hatte. Vielleicht würde er hier einen Hinweis auf die fehlende Zutat finden. Mit jedem Schritt, dem sich Harry dem Schwarm näherte, erkannte er, dass es nicht nur Glühwürmchen waren, die in dieser Ecke leuchteten. Tatsächlich sah er zwischen den dunklen Blättern einer Ranke eine Vielzahl kleiner, leuchtender, blütenartiger Punkte - so klein wie die Insekten, die um die Pflanze schwirrten. Erst als Harry vor dem Busch stehen blieb, bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihm gefolgt war.  
„Was ist das für eine Pflanze?“, sagte er leise.  
„Moment, ich hab’s gleich“, antwortete Hermine.  
Harry wandte sich um und sah, dass sie bereits eifrig in einer Ausgabe von „Tausend Kräuter und Plize“ blätterte.  
„Gibt es eigentlich nur einen Ort in ganz Hogwarts, Hermine, an den du kein Buch mitschleppst?“  
„Ähm, ja“, antwortete sie und lief puterrot an, „Aber ich glaube, den willst du gar nicht wissen. Ah, hier ist es! Das ist eine Tentacula Aurora, Glühwürmchenschlinge… oh, oh das ist interessant.“  
Harry warf ihr einen aufmerksamen Blick zu.

„Die Tentacula Aurora“, begann Hermine vorzulesen, „auch bekannt als Glühwürmchenschlinge, ist eine Pflanze, die in schattigen Wäldern, dunklen Höhlen und anderen finsteren Plätzen Europas beheimatet ist. Sie bevorzugt die Dunkelheit, da hier das Licht ihrer kleinen, leuchtenden Blüten besonders gut zur Geltung kommt. Die Pflanzenforscherin Ulrike Elke, die Unendlich Eilte, stellte im Jahre 1783 die These auf, dass die Tentacula Aurora mit den Feen verwandt sei und verkündete, dass sie dies gut verstehen könne, da sie auch vornehmlich nachts unterwegs sei, da die Dunkelheit den edlen, blasse Teint ihres überaus hübschen Gesichts so gut betone. Fridolin Flanzer, der Findige, konnte diese These zehn Jahre später widerlegen, bewies aber, dass Ulrike Elke, die Unendlich Eitle selbst von Feen abstamme, nachdem diese seine Einladung, sich auf einem Hochzeitball, als Dekoration zur Verfügung zu stellen, annahm. Ihren zweiten Namen erhielt die Glühwürmchenschlinge durch die Tatsache, dass Glühwürmchenschwärme sich gerne in den Ritzen ihrer Tentakeln verpuppen. In der hohen Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens findet vor allem der leuchtende Saft der Tentacula Aurora Verwendung, der aufgrund seiner silbrigen Farbe schon einmal mit Einhornblut verwechselt werden kann und daher auch als Blut bezeichnet wird. Er soll einen glänzenden Teint, bei Überdosierung auch glitzernde bis leuchtende Haut verleihen. Gerüchten zufolge soll Ulrike Elke, die Unendlich Eitle jeden Tag vor dem Einschlafen eine Flasche davon getrunken und an Übermüdung gelitten haben.“

Schnell klappte Hermine das Buch zu.  
„Das ist es! Das ist die Zutat“, rief Harry begeistert.  
„Nun, dann sollten wir wohl ihren Saft abfüllen. Ich hole eine Flasche“  
Hermine war gerade wieder am Tisch bei Ron angelangt, der die anderen Zutaten bereits in einem Lederbeutel verstaut hatte, als plötzlich…  
„Was ist Harry?!?“  
„Schscht… ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas gehört…“

Plötzlich drang von den Ländereien Gerede ins Gewächshaus.  
„… Meint Dad auch. Ich muss mich nur gut mit Umbridge stellen, dann ist mir der Weg nach oben offen. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn ich bald Schulsprecher bin. Wird auch langsam Zeit, bei den Pfeiffen. So wie dieser Percy Weasley. Hogwarts geht echt vor die Hunde, seitdem Dumbledore Schulleiter ist. Überall nur noch Abschaum. Aber die Zeiten sind bald vorbei!“

„Oh nein, das ist Malfoy!“, rief Hermine.  
Und im gleichen Augenblick erklang draußen die Stimme von Goyle.  
„Hey, guckt mal, da is jemand im Gewächshaus!“  
Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich von Null auf Hundert  
„Schnell, Hermine, Harry, hier her!“, drang Rons Stimme durch den Raum  
Harry wandte sich um und sah seine Freunde in einem dunklen, großen Wandschrank verschwinden.  
Schnell hechtete er aus der Ecke hervor, bückte sich im Rennen nach dem Tarnumhang und wollte ihnen folgen. Doch in diesem Moment sprang hinter ihm die Türe auf.  
„Har-“ rief Hermine noch, doch Ron hatte die Schranktür bereits zugeschlagen.  
In Windeseile schmiss sich Harry den Tarnumhang über den Kopf. Da standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle bereits im Raum.  
„Hey, da war gerade noch Potter“, sagte Crabbe und trat neben Malfoy und Goyle tiefer in den Raum.  
„Ah ja, das ist aber interessant“, sagte Malfoy, „Potter unter seinem Tarnumhang, also. He, komm raus, Potter-Feigling! Wir wissen eh, dass du hier bist! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihm wieder Punkte abzuziehen. Die haben eh zu viele davon. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor dafür Abschaum zu sein!“  
Crabbe und Goyle lachten, während die drei immer weiter in den Raum hineingingen. Doch Harry sah nur die offene Türe des Gewächshauses vor sich und zögerte keine Sekunde.

Blitzschnell rannte er los, stieß absichtlich einen Blumentopf um, um die Slytherins von dem Schrank wegzulocken, in dem Ron und Hermine saßen und jagte hinaus auf die Ländereien.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er lief, nur weg vom Schloss. Der Rand des verbotenen Waldes rückte näher. Hinter sich konnte er Rufe und das höhnische Lachen der Slytherins hören. Dann passierte es...

Harry hatte den Baumstumpf nicht gesehen, doch er spürte ihn deutlich, als er über ihn stolperte und in hohem Bogen zu Boden fiel. Dank seines Tarnumhangs landete er weich, doch leider auch so, dass jeder ihn sehen konnte. Benommen schüttelte er den Stoff von sich ab. Und als er aufblickte, sah er das blasse, triumphierende Gesicht Draco Malfoys über sich, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.  
„Wohl doch nicht so geschickt, was Potter? Packt ihn!“  
Noch ehe Harry irgendetwas sagen oder gar seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, hatten Crabbe und Goyle ihn hochgehievt und in die Mangel genommen.  
Malfoy beugte sich über den Tarnumhang.  
„Hübsches Teil!“, bemerkte er abschätzig und hob ihn auf, „ich glaube, der würde gut zu mir passen.“  
„Lass-“, rief Harry.  
„- gefällt dir wohl nicht, dass er jetzt mir gehört, was Potter? Aber ich wüsste nicht, warum Abschaum wie du einen Tarnumhang besitzen sollte.“  
Er zog den Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später war Harry völlig versteift.  
Dann wandte Malfoy sich Crabbe und Goyle zu: „Bringt ihn hoch zu Umbridge. Ich geh zurück ins Gewächshaus. Wo der ist, sind dieser Weasley und das Schlammblut auch nicht weit. Bis später!“

Ein grobes Zerren an seinem linken und seinem rechten Arm riss Harry von der Stelle. Er schaute zurück, so gut es ging und sah das spitze Gesicht mit dem weißblonden Haar immer kleiner werden. Dann wandte er seinen Blick nach vorne zum Schloss. Und für eine Sekunde, als Crabbe und Goyle ihn an daran vorüber zerrten, blitzte er vor Harrys Sichtfeld auf: der schwarze Schatten. Er war direkt bei den Gewächshäusern…. 


	15. Schwarz gegen Pink

„Chrm Chrm“  
Harry saß stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl und blickte stur geradeaus. Das schneeweiße Kätzchen auf dem Porzellanteller über dem Kamin blinzelte ihn mit verwundert großen Augen an, ehe es leise miaute, sich umdrehte und aus dem Bild lief.  
„Nun, wie mir scheint leiden wir heute ein wenig an Schwerhörigkeit?“, drang die sanfte Stimme an Harrys Ohr. Sie war so zuckersüß, dass es einem Zahnschmerzen bereitete, sie auch nur zu hören. In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes erklang plötzlich ein Räuspern.  
„Ähm… wir… könnten… dürften …wegen…Potter“  
Das war Goyle. Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich jemals über seine Anwesenheit gefreut hätte. Doch in diesem Moment war ihm jede Störung nur allzu willkommen, die Umbridge davon abhalten könnte, ihn ins Verhör zu nehmen.

Dank Malfoys Ganzkörperklammer hatte es dessen Leibgarde tatsächlich geschafft, Harry hinauf in ihr Büro zu bringen und ihr zu erzählen, wo sie ihn aufgegriffen hatten. Harry wusste, was ihm blühen würde. Sein Handrücken schmerzte schon, wenn er nur daran dachte. Doch er schwor sich, sich von Umbridge nicht ausquetschen zu lassen. Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihr nicht von Ron und Hermine im Gewächshaus berichtet, nur davon, dass sie ihn am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes gestellt hatten. Und Harry würde seine Freunde gewiss nicht verraten, nicht mit in diese Sache hineinzerren. Er würde schweigen, koste es, was es wolle. Wie es den beiden wohl ergangen war? Hoffentlich, hoffentlich ging es wenigsten ihnen gut, dachte Harry besorgt. Was er am Gewächshaus gesehen hatte, ließ ihm noch immer keine Ruhe.

Langsam wandte sich der pinkfarbene Schatten in seinem Augenwinkel von ihm ab und der Richtung zu, in der Crabbe und Goyle standen. Unmerklich atmete Harry aus. Für ein paar Sekunden zumindest würde er noch seine Ruhe vor Umbridge haben.  
„Oh ja, ja ja, aber selbstverständlich sollen Sie Ihre Belohnung haben“, konnte er die Kleinmädchenstimme aus der Ferne hören. Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder brechen sollte. Wie kam es, dass das Leben immer die Falschen begünstigte?  
„Wie dumm von mir, das zu vergessen. Brave Kinder sollen natürlich bekommen, was sie verdienen. Wir sind doch Freunde, nicht wahr? Nun, ich denke, zwanzig Punkte für Ihr Haus dürften angemessen sein, für jeden von Ihnen.“  
„Und Draco?“  
„Bitte?“ Umbridge schien ihm nicht folgen zu können.  
„Draco…war…auch…dabei“, erklärte Crabbe so langsam, als hätte er selbst nicht ganz verstanden, was er da sagte.  
„Nun, dann auch Malfoy“, antwortete Umbridge lächelnd.

Harry seufzte leise und angelte sich derweilen schon einmal ein Blatt Pergament vom nahegelegenen Stapel. Wenn er sich schon selbst verletzen musste, dann wollte er es wenigstens schnell hinter sich bringen. Ohne viel Reden ließ sich das Nachsitzen bei Umbridge meist besser ertragen. Wenn er doch nur schon das Elexier der Schmerzfreiheit hätte. Doch die Zutaten dafür hatte er im Gewächshaus zurücklassen müssen, genau wie seinen Tarnumhang am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, den nun Malfoy hatte. Gerade noch konnte Harry seinen Gedanken zu Ende denken, als Umbridge Crabbe und Goyle auch schon zur Tür brachte und wieder auf ihn zukam.

„Was soll ich diesmal schreiben?“, fragte er kalt, als die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts auf der anderen Seite des Pults Platz nahm. Auf dem krötenartigen Gesicht lag noch immer ein Lächeln. Ein verdächtiges Lächeln.  
„Schreiben?!? Aber nicht doch, nicht. Ich will mich nur ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten, Potter. Alle Kinder sind doch froh, wenn sie jemanden haben, dem sie ihre ganzen Geheimnisse anvertrauen können, nicht wahr? Mögen sie Tee?“  
Mit ihrem Zauberstab ließ Umbridge zwei Tassen und eine Kanne kochendes Wasser auf das Pult schweben. Dann wandte sie zum Eingießen Harry den Rücken zu, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, was sie tat. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Etwas Ähnliches hatte er in diesem Zimmer schon einmal erlebt.  
„Danke, ich verzichte“, sagte er scharf. Wie viel lieber wäre er jetzt bei Ron und Hermine, wo immer sie auch sein mochten. Seine Gedanken hörten einfach nicht auf um die beiden zu kreisen.  
„Aber, Aber. Kinder in Ihrem Alter sollten viel trinken. Nehmen Sie schon“, säuselte Umbridge und schob ihm die Tasse mit einem falschen Lächeln unter die Nase. „So ist es doch schon gleich viel gemütlicher, nicht wahr?“  
„Sie können sich die Mühe sparen. Ich werde nichts sagen“, entgegnete Harry glatt. Allmählich ging ihm die Scheinheiligkeit dieser menschgewordenen Kröte auf die Nerven. Es war doch sonnenklar, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
„Bekümmert es Sie denn gar nicht, dass ihre lieben Mitschüler wegen Ihnen gerade hundert Hauspunkte verloren haben?“  
„Und wenn Sie Gryffindor zweihundert abziehen, ich schweige.“  
Es war die Wahrheit. Lieber würde Harry Gryffindors ganzen Punktestand riskieren, als Umbridge vom Schatten, vom Gewächshaus, von Ron und Hermine und von Snapes Rezepten zu erzählen. Eigenartig – irgendwie hatte er sogar wegen Snape Bedenken, fiel ihm gerade auf.

„Nun, wenn das so ist“, fuhr Umbridge fort und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, „Vielleicht fällt es Ihnen ja wirklich leichter, sich erst einmal alles von der Seele zu schreiben. Und falls sie dann doch noch mit mir reden möchten, ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, Ihnen zuzuhören.“  
Harry schluckte. Aus ihrem Schreibtischfach zog die Großinqiusitorin die altbekannte Schreibfeder hervor, die ihm schon so viele schmerzvolle Stunden bereitet hatte. Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte Harry gedacht, dass er seiner Strafe ganz lässig ins Auge blicken würde. Doch jetzt, wo es tatsächlich soweit gekommen kam, war Harry es im Angesicht der bevorstehenden Qualen unerträglich, sein Folterinstrument noch weiter anzusehen. Nervös schaute er sich im Raum um, als sein Blick auf eine Uhr zwischen den pinken Porzellantellern fiel. Die Zeiger standen auf fünf vor zwei.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. Etwas, das er unter anderen Umständen liebend gerne verdrängt hätte, doch ihm genau in diesem Moment wie eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, die Rettung aus seiner Misere erschien.  
„Sie können mich nicht hier behalten, Professor“, sagte er rasch, „Ich habe in fünf Minuten Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape.“  
Dolores Umbridge schaute auf. Für einen Moment wirkte sie irritiert, ehe ihr Krötengesicht wieder den gewohnten Ausdruck falscher Freundlichkeit annahm.  
„Nun, ich denke, dann wird Professor Snape heute wohl auf Sie verzichten müssen“, sprach sie in ihrer süßlichsten Stimme und griff zu einer großen, goldenen Glocke, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz sank. Sein Versuch, den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, war gescheitert. Eigentlich hätte er ja damit rechnen müssen. Wie konnte er auch glauben, dass Umbridge ihn Snape überlassen würde? Dennoch, einen Versuch war es wert. Vor Kurzem noch wäre Harry froh darüber gewesen, der Strafarbeit bei Snape zu entgehen. Doch mit Aussicht auf einige Stunden in Umbridges Büro war dies eher ein zweifelhaftes Vergnügen. Ja, einen Nachmittag im Labor würde er wikrlich vorziehen. Immerhin verlangte Snape nicht von ihm, sich selbst zu verletzen. Dass er Harry ausgerechnet für dieses Wochenende zwei Tage Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte – es war schon merkwürdig, wie die Dinge sich manchmal trafen. Nützen würde es ihm leider wohl nicht. Umbridge war zurzeit stellvertretende Direktorin und ihr Wort galt mehr als das irgendwelcher Lehrer. Betrübt starrte Harry ins Leere.

Kaum hatte Umbridge die Glocke wieder auf den Schreibtisch gestellt, da stürmte auch schon der Hausmeister ins Zimmer.  
„Bitte, Filch“, sagte Umbridge, „Gehen Sie doch hinab in die Kerker und holen mir Professor Snape. Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit mit ihm zu besprechen.“  
„Sehr wohl, Frau Großinquisitorin“  
Er wandte sich um und war verschwunden.  
Harry wartete und starrte gebannt auf die Türe. Es dauerte gar nicht so lang wie er erwartet hatte, bis Snapes fledermausartige Gestalt im Rahmen erschien.  
„Sie wünschten, mich zu sehen?“, fragte er kühl.  
„Sehr richtig“, antwortete Umbridge und deutete auf Harry, „Es geht um den jungen Mann hier drüben.“  
Snape warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, der trotz seiner Flüchtigkeit ungewöhnlich scharf war. Fast fühlte Harry sich durchbohrt.  
„Er wurde gerade aufgegriffen, als er im Begriff stand, das Schlossgebäude zu verlassen. Ich wollte ihn für den Nachmittag hier behalten, doch da erklärte er mir, dass er heute bereits bei Ihnen eine Strafe abzusitzen hätte. Ist dies richtig?“  
„Ja, das entspricht den Tatsachen“, antwortete Snape kühl, „Wie sie sicherlich wissen, hält Potter nicht viel von den Schulregeln.“  
„Nun, Sie werden sicher einsehen“, unterbrach ihn Umbridge ohne den Eindruck zu erwecken, Snape wirklich zugehört zu haben, „dass eine Bestrafung seiner jüngsten Taten in diesem Fall vorgeht. Das unerlaubte Entfernen vom Schulgelände ist nach der neusten Ergänzungsklausel 87c des Ministeriums als schwerwiegendes Vergehen zu werten, das sofort geahndet werden muss.“  
„Aber natürlich“, entgegnete Snape, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und Umbridge einen ebenso bohrenden Blick zuwerfend wie Sekunden zuvor Harry, „Wenn sie für die Sicherheit der Schüler garantieren können…“  
Die Großinquisitorin schaute Snape irritiert an. Harry tat es ihr gleich.  
„Wovon sprechen Sie denn nun wieder, Professor Snape? Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen“  
Zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr konnte Harry ihr zustimmen. Etwas, dass er bis dahin für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
„Ach, hat Ihnen Mr. Potter das nicht erzählt?“, erklärte Snape süffisant, „Er sollte mir beim jährlichen Ausmisten der Giftschränke vor dem Ende der Schuljahres zur Hand gehen. Ich dachte mir, dass es nicht Sinne des Ministeriums wäre, wenn Schüler durch den Einsatz abgelaufener Substanzen zu Schaden kämen. Oder sehe ich das falsch, Frau Großinqiusitorin?“  
Harry schaute ihn irritiert an. Davon hatte Snape nie etwas erwähnt, zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Schnell warf er einen Blick zum pinken Umhang hinüber. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schienen Umbridge die Gesichtszüge zu entgleiten, ehe ein Lächeln, das ebenso breit wie falsch war, auf ihren Lippen erschien.  
„Sicher, damit haben Sie absolut Recht“, erklärte sie süßlich, „Doch ich denke wohl, sie werden mit dieser Aufgabe auch alleine zurechtkommen und nicht die wertvolle Zeit ihrer Schüler dafür vergeuden müssen, nicht wahr?“  
„Oh, ich wäre froh, wenn ich dies behaupten könnte“, antwortete Snape kühl, „Leider ist meine Zeit durch das Brauen großer Mengen an Veritaserum momentan sehr eingeschränkt. Natürlich kann ich die Herstellung sofort einstellen, wenn dies Ihr Wunsch ist.“  
Mit einem hämischen Grinsen trat er einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Umbridge knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Nun…“, setzte sie in falschem Tonfall fort, „Für diesen Nachmittag kann es wohl nicht schaden, wenn der Junge Ihnen hilft. Ich habe ohnehin noch anderes zu erledigen.“  
„Vielen Dank“, entgegnete Snape mit blitzenden Augen und verneigte sich zum Abschied, „Kommen Sie, Potter, wir gehen!“.  
„Nicht so schnell!“, rief Umbridge ihm hinterher, „Sie haben doch sicher meine Benachrichtigung über die Inspektion heute Abend erhalten, oder? Siebzehn Uhr?“  
„selbstverständlich“, antwortete Snape geheimnisvoll und rauschte aus der Türe. 


	16. Auf dem Weg zum Kerker

Harry folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, eilte dem schwarzen Umhang hinterher, der sich schnellen Schrittes seinen Weg in Richtung Kerker suchte. So ganz hatte er noch immer nicht realisiert, was gerade geschehen war. Snape hatte ihn vor dem Nachsitzen bei Umbridge bewahrt! Zwar nur, um ihn selbst nachsitzen zu lassen, aber dennoch: Snape hatte ihn gerettet, gerettet vor Stunden grausamer Bestrafungen. Endlich hatte Harry seinen Lehrer eingeholt. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch der Tränkemeister warf ihm einen so finsteren Blick zu, dass Harry sofort verstummte. Die meiste Zeit auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern sprach Snape kein Wort. Die schwarzen Augen in seinem grimmigen Gesicht schienen nur die Gänge nach unerwünschten Beobachtern abzusuchen und Harry folgte ihm missmutig. Vor dem Aufgang zum Gryffindorturm hielt Snape plötzlich inne.

„Ich erwarte Sie in zehn Minuten im Kerker und bringen Sie Miss Granger mit!“  
„Hermine? Warum denn sie?“. Harry war verwirrt. Noch immer stand Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Was führte er nur im Schilde?  
„Stellen Sie nicht so viele Fragen, Potter! Und-“  
„Ja?“  
„Passen Sie in Zukunft gefälligst besser auf Ihren Tarnumhang auf! Ich konnte Mr. Malfoy gerade noch davon überzeugen, ihn mir anstatt Umbridge auszuhändigen. Und ich habe keine Lust, nochmal hinter Ihnen aufräumen zu müssen!“  
Harry blickte überrascht auf. Dann war der schwarze Schatten, den sie in der Nähe des Gewächshauses gesehen hatten also Snape gewesen?  
„Der Tarnumhang-“, stammelte Harry.  
„-Ist bis auf Weiteres konfisziert“, fiel ihm Snape ins Wort.  
Und jetzt wandte er sich um und ein hämisches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.  
„Bis gleich, Potter“, sagte er leise und zog davon.

Harry warf dem Tränkemeister einen Blick hinterher, beobachtete wie der schwarze Umhang um die nächste Ecke bog. Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor, dachte er. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf. Ron und Hermine waren im Gryffindorturm und sie warteten auf ihn.

„Klausel 34“, murmelte er der fetten Dame zu.  
„Fünfundreißig inzwischen, mein Lieber“  
Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Was?!? Wann hat sich denn das Passwort geändert?“  
„Heute Mittag um 12:00“  
Noch immer starrte Harry auf das Gemälde.  
„Darf ich trotzdem rein?“  
Für eine Sekunde schien die fette Dame ihn kritisch zu beäugen, dann seufzte sie.  
„Na gut, ausnahmsweise“ und das Porträt schwang zur Seite.  
„Und richten Sie Ihren Freunden aus, dass sie sich das Passwort das nächste Mal früher besorgen sollen. Auch noch Vertrauensschüler…“  
Die Stimme verklang.  
Ihre letzten Worte bekam Harry nicht mehr mit. Kaum hatte er die Treppe betreten, kam ihm auch schon jemand entgegen.

„Harry, Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“.  
Es war Hermine, die vom Tisch aufgestanden war und auf ihn zueilte.  
„Mir geht es gut. Aber…“, er schaute ihr mitten ins Gesicht, „was ist hier eigentlich los?“  
„Snape hat uns erwischt“, antwortete Ron, der inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen war.  
„Als du weggerannt bist und Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle nicht mehr da waren, sind wir wieder aus dem Schrank raus. Ich hab schnell unsere Sachen zusammengerafft und Ron ist raus, um dir zu helfen und ich wollte hinterher, doch dann-“  
„- ist Snape vom Schloss runter gekommen und Malfoy aus der anderen Richtung. Ich konnte gerade noch rein, Hermine warnen. Da waren die beiden auch schon vor dem Gewächshaus.“  
„Snape hat Malfoy gefragt was los ist und sich von ihm den Tarnumhang geben lassen“  
„Er hat ihn doch ziemlich rangenommen, von wegen Diebstahl von Schülern seines eigenen Hauses und so. Hätt‘ ich nicht gedacht. Punkte hat er ihm aber keine abgezogen.“  
„Wir haben durch die Fenster gesehen, wie Crabbe und Goyle dich vorbeigeschleppt haben. Ich wusste sofort, dass sie dich zu Umbridge bringen. Snape hat’s nicht bemerkt, er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Wir wollten wieder in den Schrank, uns verstecken, doch in dem Moment-“  
„- kommt Snape rein. Das war ein Donnerwetter, kann ich dir sagen.“  
„Was hat er mit euch gemacht“, Harry blickte zuerst Ron, dann Hermine an, „Hat er euch die Zutaten abgenommen? Hat er euch bestraft?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Hermine und blickte zu Ron, „Die Zutaten hatte ich schon weggepackt. Er hat uns nur eine Standpauke gehalten und Hauspunkte abgezogen und gesagt, dass das noch ein Nachspiel haben wird, sonntags ins Gewächshaus einzubrechen.“  
„Der hat uns ziemlich zur Schnecke gemacht, kannst du uns glauben, war nicht schön.“  
„Naja und dann hat er uns hoch zum Schloss gebracht, bis zum Gryffindorturm und meinte, wir sollen rein und uns bloß nicht nochmal in die Schlossgründe wagen.“  
„Und dann ist er weg, sagte er müsse nur noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen und ist in Richtung Umbridges Büro davon. Und dann bist du gekommen.“  
„Harry, ich glaube, Snape war uns wohl schon eine ganze Zeit lang auf den Fersen.“

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit still zugehört und atmete tief aus. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Snape so schnell in Umbridges Büro aufgetaucht war. Er musste Filch wohl direkt in die Arme gelaufen sein, weil er ohnehin schon auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Und wenn Hermine Recht hatte und Snape sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, warum war er nicht früher ins Gewächshaus gekommen? Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.  
„Hört mal“, begann er zu erklären, „Snape wartet unten im Kerker auf mich wegen der Sache mit Neville. Ich soll in zehn Minuten bei ihm sein und er will, dass du mitkommst, Hermine.“  
„Ich?“, sie schaute ihn verwundert an, „Harry, meinst du nicht, dass er sagte, er will uns alle drei sehen? Ich meine, er weiß doch, dass wir alle im Gewächs-“  
„Nein, Hermine, er sagte ‚und bringen Sie Miss Granger mit‘“.  
Harry klang schroffer als er beabsichtigt hatte. Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Aber was könnte er ausgerechnet von mir wollen, Harry?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“  
Für eine Sekunde blickten die beiden Freunde sich an. Fragezeichen standen in Rons und Hermines Gesichtern.  
„Gut, ich komme“, sagte Hermine schließlich und unter Rons Blicken, der ihnen skeptisch hinterher schaute, kletterten sie durchs Porträtloch. 


	17. Die Giftschränke

„Ah, Mr. Potter und Miss Granger und beide nur eine Minute zu spät“, sprach der Tränkemeister süffisant, als die Jugendlichen eintraten.  
Snapes Kerkerbüro war am frühen Nachmittag fast so finster wie am Abend. Schwebende Kerzen tauchten das Gewölbezimmer in spärliches Licht, das sich in den vielen Einmachgläsern zu einem grünlichen Schein brach. Und nur ein winziges Fenster ganz am Ende des Raumes stach grau aus der Dunkelheit hervor als einziger Beweis dafür, dass die Nacht noch nicht hereingebrochen war. Weder Harry noch Hermine sprachen ein Wort, als sie vor das Pult traten, wo Snapes dunkle Augen sie scharf beäugten. In einer Ecke des Raumes konnte Harry seinen Tarnumhang auf einem Schemel liegen sehen und es wurmte ihn, dass dieser erst in Malfoys, nun in Snapes, aber nicht in seiner Hand war.

„Wie ich Mr. Potter bereits im Büro unserer allseits beliebten Großinquisitorin erklärt habe“, begann Snape zu sprechen und trat vor den Jugendlichen auf und ab, „besteht Ihre heutige Aufgabe darin, die Vorräte, die sie in diesem Raum sehen von abgelaufenen Substanzen zu befreien. Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass die Entsorgung schlecht gewordener Zaubertrankzutaten den strengen Richtlinien der ‚Abteilung für magischen Umweltschutz‘ unterliegt. Tierische und pflanzliche Abfälle müssen zunächst getrennt werden, ehe der Evanesco-Zauber auf sie angewendet werden darf. Sie haben hierfür zwei Zinneimer zur Verfügung. Extrakte, Essenzen und Elexiere bedürfen einer Filterung. Benutzen Sie hierfür den Trichterkasten, den Sie auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen“.  
Snape deute auf ein merkwürdig aussehendes hölzernes Gerät auf dem Pult.  
„Als abgelaufen können Sie alle Zutaten betrachten, deren notiertes Haltbarkeitsdatum bis zum Ende des Schuljahres erreicht ist. Eine Zutat, die erst in zwei Tagen abläuft gilt demnach als ebenso abgelaufen wie eine Zutat, deren Haltbarkeitsdatum bereits überschritten ist. Leere Flakons, Säckchen, Dosen und Einmachgläser stellen Sie auf dem Leiterwagen ab, den Sie hier in der Ecke sehen. Da dies eine Strafarbeit ist, ist Ihnen der Gebrauch von Magie untersagt. Ich werde Ihre Arbeit überwachen. Sollte ich bloß ein einziges Mal sehen, wie einer von Ihnen auch nur andeutungsweise nach seinem Zauberstab greift, wird dies Konsequenzen für Sie haben. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Granger, Potter?“  
Harry nickte stumm. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, doch dann öffnete sie den Mund.  
„Dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?“  
„Was?“, antwortete Snape schroff.  
„Sie haben diese Arbeit Harry aufgetragen, warum sollte ich-“  
Snape verrollte die Augen.  
„Betrachten Sie es als eine Lehrstunde, wohin Sie die unverbesserliche Neugierde führen kann, die Sie heute wieder so glänzend an den Tag gelegt haben, Miss Granger.“  
Hermine verstummte.  
„Nun, wenn keine weiteren Fragen sind, beginnen Sie mit dem Schrank gleich hinter mir.“

Snape deutete hinter das Pult und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff Hermine den Trichterkasten und ging hinüber zum Schrank. Harry folgte ihr. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er einen kurzen Blick auf die Pergamente erhaschen, die auf Snapes Schreibtisch lagen. Es war eine ihrer letzten Zaubertrankhausaufgaben und der oberste Aufsatz gehörte Goyle. Ein dickes, rotes S, eindeutig Snapes Handschrift, war darunter gekritzelt. Harry hob die Augenbraue.  
„Hast du gesehen, was der Goyle für eine Note gegeben hat?“, flüsterte er Hermine zu, als er den Schrank erreicht hatte.  
„Ja, schon merkwürdig, nicht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Snape jemals einen Slytherin schlechter als A bewertet.“  
Plötzlich kicherte sie.  
„Was ist denn Hermine?“  
„Ach, weißt du, Harry, jemand, der schreibt, dass Mondsteinpulver eine prima Backzutat für Schokomuffins ist, hätte eigentlich ein Troll verdient. Wahrscheinlich meint es Snape wirklich gut mit ihm, indem er beide Augen zudrückt und ihm noch ein S gibt. Ich freu mich schon auf Goyles Gesicht morgen. Aber los jetzt, ehe Snape noch was merkt“.

Bald schon waren Harry und Hermine vollauf beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit. Immer mehr leere Flakons landeten auf dem Leiterwagen und in den Blecheimern türmten sich zwei übelriechende Haufen. Ab und an wandte Snape sich um und warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu. Sonst war das Rascheln seiner Feder auf dem Pergament, seines Umhangs auf der Stuhllehne und ein „miserabel“ oder „grauenvoll“ alles, was die beiden von ihrem Lehrer mitbekamen. Es mochte etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, als Hermine plötzlich innehielt.

„Wart mal, Harry“, sagte sie leise, als er gerade eine stinkende, torfschwarze Brühe in den Trichterkasten goss, „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas entdeckt.“  
Harry blickte auf. Hermine saß auf dem Boden und studierte aufmerksam die Aufschrift einer kleinen Phiole mit einer glasblauen Substanz.  
„Hier, das hier, so wie es aussieht, ist das Timogotserum. Genau was wir brauchen!“, strahlte sie.  
Harry starrte seine beste Freundin verwundert an.  
„Timogotserum?!? Was ist denn Timogotserum? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass davon etwas in den Rezepten stand.“  
Hermine quittierte seine Frage mit einem finsteren Blick.  
„Harry“, flüsterte sie ernst, „Hast du dir denn niemals aus Neugierde ein Zaubertrankbuch der UTZ-Stufe angesehen?“  
Ein verdächtiges Rascheln von Snapes Umhang auf dem Stuhl übertönte ihr Gespräch. Harry warf ihm rasch einen prüfenden Blick zu. Zum Glück schien die Luft rein zu sein. Schnell beugte er sich zu Hermine hinunter.  
„Nein“‘, gestand er.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als ob es ihr unbegreiflich wäre, wie man solches Desinteresse an Büchern hegen konnte.  
„Timogotserum brauchst du für Kartoffelbauchpilze. Du kannst Kartoffelbauchpilze nicht ohne Weiteres entkernen. Die Gefahr, dass die Blüten aufspringen, ist viel zu groß. Deswegen legt man sie in eine Lösung aus 1 Liter Wasser und 3 Tropfen Timogotserum ein. Timogot verhärtet die Schale, so dass die Pflanze sich im Wasserbad gefahrlos aufschneiden lässt. Außerdem versiegelt Timogot die Kerne, so geben sie ihre Wirkstoffe erst bei großer Hitze frei, die andernfalls einfach verdunsten würden. Das ist Stoff der 7. Klasse.“  
Gerade hatte Hermine ausgesprochen, als sich Snape plötzlich zu ihnen umdrehte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Harry blickte auf und er hätte schwören können, dass ein leichter Anflug von einem Lächeln Snapes Lippen kräuselte, ehe dieser sich wieder seinen Korrekturen zuwandte. Dann wurden Harrys Gedanken abermals von einem Rascheln unterbrochen. Schnell blickte er zurück auf den Boden und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie das Fläschchen mit dem Timogotserum in einem kleinen Beutel verschwand, den Hermine aus ihrer Manteltasche zog.  
„Was tust du da?“, flüsterte Harry.  
„Das Serum läuft erst in drei Tagen ab. Wenn wir die Kartoffelbauchpilze heute noch einlegen, können wir sie übermorgen entkernen.“  
„Was, wenn Snape dich erwischt? Hermine, ich hab in letzter Zeit wirklich genug nachgesessen.“  
„Willst du den Inferi Immunum brauen oder nicht?“  
Harry schwieg. Für eine Sekunde schauten er und Hermine sich noch an, dann griff er stumm ein Glas mit Krötenaugen, die inzwischen eher einer gräulichen Masse glichen und kippte den Inhalt auf den stinkenden Kadaverhaufen im Blecheimer zu seiner Linken. Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie den Schrank ausgemistet.

„Schön“, bemerkte Snape trocken, „Hier drüben geht es weiter“.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wolle die Arbeit einfach nicht enden. Es war ein Glück, dass Hermine bei ihm war und das in gleich doppelter Hinsicht. Denn wie Harry bald feststellen musste, war ihre Gesellschaft nicht nur eine angenehme Ablenkung vom mühseligen Ausmisten, sondern auch überaus nützlich. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie in Snapes Vorräten vielerlei Zaubertrankzutaten und notwendige Hilfsmittel, die Harry glatt übersehen hätte und von denen er nicht einmal die Hälfte kannte. So wäre ihm das Glas mit den Jobberknollfedern gewiss nicht aufgefallen, geschweige denn der Mortem Mineralum Staub. Doch noch viel erstaunlicher war, dass alle diese Zutaten in jenem winzigen Beutel Platz fanden, den sie mit sich herumtrug. Irgendwann hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus.  
„Hermine, was hast du eigentlich mit diesem Ding gemacht?“  
„Unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber. Ziemlich praktisch, oder?“  
„Ist das auch Stoff der siebten Klasse?“  
„Hmm, ich glaube nic-“

Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen. Eine helle Stichflamme hatte den Kerker in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Reflexartig drehten sich er und Hermine um. Vor ihren Augen glitt ein schwanengroßer, feuerfarbener Vogel über den Boden auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu.  
„Fawkes?“, flüsterte Harry erstaunt, „was will denn Dumbledores -“  
Doch in diesem Moment ließ der Phönix einen Brief direkt vor Snapes Nase fallen und landete auf dem Pult, den Kopf an Snapes Arm schmiegend.  
„Lass das!“, zischte Snape, brach das Siegel und schien den Brief sehr konzentriert zu lesen.  
Auf einmal warf er einen Blick in Harrys und Hermines Richtung.  
Schlagartig wandten sich die beiden dem Regal zu, nur um Sekunden später wieder zu Snapes Schreibtisch hinüber zu schielen.  
Hastig schrieb der Tränkemeister etwas die Rückseite des Pergaments, stopfte es zurück in den Umschlag und steckte den Brief dem Phönix in den Schnabel.  
„Bring ihn zu Dumbledore zurück!“, sagte er leise.  
Eine erneute Stichflamme und Fawkes war verschwunden.  
Harry und Hermine tauschten einen tiefen Blick, doch schwiegen.

Wenig später standen auch sie an Snapes Tür zum Abflug bereit. Fast drei Stunden hatte die Arbeit in Anspruch genommen, ehe der Tränkemeister die beiden entließ. Inzwischen war es fast fünf. Harry war gerade im Begriff die Schwelle zu übertreten, als Snape ihn zurückrief.  
„Potter!“, sprach er süffisant.  
Entnervt wandte sich Harry um und blickte in das fahle, hakennasige Gesicht seines Lehrers. Ein Grinsen lag Snape auf den Lippen.  
„Ich erwarte Sie und Mr. Weasley Morgen nach dem Abendessen in diesem Büro – zum Nachsitzen für Ihren kleinen Ausflug ins Gewächshaus. Ihre Sonderstunden werden ein wenig später stattfinden müssen. Ein rechtzeitiges Erscheinen könnte sich günstig auf meine Bereitschaft auswirken, gewisse magische Gegenstände ihrem Besitzer zurückzugeben. Miss Granger indessen, Sie sind mit dem Absitzen ihrer Strafe heute Abend entlassen. Einen schönen Abend.“  
Harry wandte sich um und verließ mit Hermine wortlos den Raum.


	18. Merkwürdige Gedanken

Das Fackellicht auf der Wendeltreppe fiel warm in Hermines Gesicht, als die Tür zu Snapes Büro sich hinter ihnen schloss. Mit leuchtenden Fingern fuhr es ihre konzentrierten Züge entlang, während sie ihre Blicke in einen kleinen Zettel vertiefte. Harry jedoch beachtete seine beste Freundin kaum.

„Na das wird ein schöner Spaß morgen!“, grollte er, als die beiden die Treppe zur Eingangshalle empor stapften, „Erst eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dann schon wieder Nachsitzen und hinterher auch noch Okklumentik.“  
Er warf Hermine, die von ihrem Zettel aufschaute, einen gequälten Blick zu.  
„Warum“, sagte er verärgert, „Warum macht es Snape nur so viel Spaß, mich zu ärgern? Das ist jetzt schon der dritte Tag in nur einer Woche, an dem er mich nachsitzen lässt. Keinem Anderen drückt er so viele Strafarbeiten auf wie mir und dabei hätte gerade Malfoy das so verdient. Sag mir Hermine, warum macht Snape das, warum?“  
Hermine schaute nachdenklich in die Luft.  
„Ja, das ist schon merkwürdig“, bemerkte sie leise, „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann-“  
„Dann was?“, fragte Harry ungeduldig. Seine schlechte Laune konnte und wollte er nicht verbergen.  
„Naja“, fuhr Hermine fort und atmete tief durch, „So oft wie er dich sehen will, Harry. Also wenn das nicht Snape und du wären, könnte man fast glauben, dass er dich gern bei sich hat.“  
Harry lachte. „Das ist wirklich ab-“

Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Gegen seinen Willen hatte sich schlagartig ein Satz, den er vor einigen Wochen auf dem Flur vor Dumbledores Büro gehört hatte, aus seinem Hinterkopf wieder in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt.

„Alle denken, dass Eis kalt ist. Aber wenn man es lange genug berührt, spürt man, dass es glüht“.

Auf einmal fühlte Harry sich sehr sonderbar, fast so als wäre er gerade durch einen kalten Nebel gelaufen oder der Fast Kopflose Nick hätte seine Hand getätschelt. Was war geschehen? Harry konnte nicht sagen, was dieses Gefühl genau war, er konnte nicht sagen, was er gerade dachte. Alles war eigenartig, merkwürdig. Und doch sagte sein Gespür ihm, dass er gerade im Begriff war, auf etwas zu stoßen, das irgendwo vor ihm im Nebel verborgen lag.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er stehen geblieben war und wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, frage sie besorgt.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er jeden Verdacht von sich ablenken.  
„Jaja, alles okay“, log er. In Wahrheit ließ ihn Lunas Satz nicht los.  
Unter den skeptischen Blicken seiner besten Freundin kam er die Treppenstufen zu ihr hinauf.  
Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur müde auch wenn es erst kurz vor fünf war.  
Doch warum sonst sollte er auf die sonderbare Idee kommen, über Lunas Weisheiten ernsthaft nachzudenken?

„Warum strahlst du eigentlich so, Hermine?“, fragte er nach einer Weile im Versuch sich abzulenken. Bisher war er zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, als dass er es bemerkt hätte. Doch nun war ihm aufgefallen, dass Hermine die ganze Zeit über lächelte.  
„Wir haben alle Zutaten“, antwortete sie fröhlich, „das heißt, wir können noch heute Abend mit dem Brauen beginnen.“  
„Nicht wahr!“  
„Ja, nicht? Snapes Vorräte waren eine echte Schatzkiste. Schade, dass alles bald abläuft. Das heißt, wir werden uns beeilen müssen. Aber zum Glück wird Snape das diesmal nicht nachkontrollieren und er hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir was eingesteckt haben.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Harry und hob die Augenbraue. Wie kam es, dass er gerade jetzt an das merkwürdige Kräuseln auf Snapes Lippen denken musste? Himmel, allmählich gehörte er wohl doch ins Bett. Er begann ja schon zu fantasieren. Wie im Traum schob sich im nächsten Moment ein anderes Bild vor sein inneres Auge. Eines von einem schwanengroßen, feuerfarbenen Vogel.  
„Ich frage mich, was Fawkes wohl wollte“, bemerkte Harry nachdenklich. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Hermine Fawkes ja gar nicht kannte.  
„Ich meine Dumbledores Phönix, der vorhin-“  
„Ich weiß, wer Fawkes ist“, unterbrach sie Harry.  
Er warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Woher?“  
„Hast du vergessen, Harry, Dumbledore hat uns vor den Sommerferien das Versprechen abgenommen, dass wir dir nichts erzählen. Was glaubst du wohl, wo?“  
Harry verstand.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Fawkes etwas Besonderes wollte“, fuhr sie fort, „Naja, sieh mal. Snape ist im Orden des Phönix, nicht wahr? Und er ist der Einzige, der noch in Hogwarts ist. Wahrscheinlich wird er Dumbledore regelmäßig Bericht erstatten, was hier vor sich geht. Reine Routine. Den Kamin wird er ja wohl schlecht verwenden können, jetzt wo OH!-“  
Hermine brach abrupt ab. Die Frage, die Harry auf den Lippen lag, beantwortete sich von selbst. Auf dem Boden des weitläufigen Flurs war plötzlich das Gestöckel von Damenschuhen zu hören. Sekunden später huschte ein pinkfarbener Schatten um die Ecke.  
„Schnell“, flüsterte Hermine und zog Harry hinter eine Säule.  
Ohne die beiden zu bemerken, stapfte Umbridge an ihnen vorüber in Richtung der Treppe.  
„Was will die denn im Kerker?“, hauchte Hermine Harry zu.  
„Ach, das hab ich ganz vergessen“, erklärte er, „Snape hat heute eine Inspektion, das hat sie oben im Büro zu ihm gesagt.“  
„Das heißt, Snape ist tatsächlich auf Bewährung?“  
„Sieht wohl so aus. Komm, lass uns gehen Hermine! Die Luft ist rein“.

Wenige Minuten später standen beide im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Am Tisch hatte sich Neville zusammen mit Ron hinter einem Stapel Bücher für die ZAG-Prüfungen vergraben.  
„Die Koboldaufstände waren“, murmelte Neville, fuhr mit dem Finger über eine Buchseite und schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament nieder.  
„Hallo Harry! Hi Harry!“, ertönten zwei Jungenstimmen im Chor, deren Besitzer sich sofort vor Harry aufbauten.  
„Willst du unsere neuen Migräne- Marshmellows probieren?“  
„Oder die Bauchweh-Bonbons?“  
„Vielleicht darf es auch eine Zahnweh-Zuckerstange sein“  
„FRED! GEORGE!“, empörte sich Hermine, ehe sie ihren Beutel lehrte.  
„Hübsches Arsenal, Hermine“, lachten die Zwillinge und hüpften davon.  
„Die lernen es wohl nie!“, stöhnte sie mit einem Blick auf ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, als Ron endlich von seinen Büchern aufblickte.  
„Harry! Hermine!“, rief er verwundert. Scheinbar hatte er seine Freunde erst jetzt bemerkt.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?“ Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu.  
„Wunderbar“, sagte Harry bitter und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, „Du darfst dich freuen Ron, Snape lässt uns morgen beide nach dem Abendessen nachsitzen.“  
„Das sind ja wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten“, antwortete Ron und sank wie ein Sack auf den zweiten Sessel nieder.  
„Jetzt nehmt es nicht so schwer, Jungs“, sprach Hermine ihnen gut zu, „zumindest haben wir endlich alle Zutaten. Nun, ich glaube, ich geh dann mal die Kartoffelbuchpilze einlegen. Je früher wir beginnen, desto eher sind wir fertig“  
Und mit diesen Worten stand Hermine auf.  
„Ist das wirklich wahr, Harry?“, fragte Ron, „ihr habt alles, was wir brauchen? Auch die außergewöhnlichen Sachen?“  
Harry nickte.  
„Zum Glück war Hermine dabei. Ehrlich Ron, ohne sie hätte ich die Sachen niemals in Snapes Vorräten gefunden.“  
Und plötzlich wurde er still. Abermals drängte sich Harry ein Satz in Harrys Bewusstsein.  
„Und bringen Sie Miss Granger mit“. Miss Granger – Hermine.  
‚Was ist nur los? ‘, dachte Harry. ‚Was ist nur mit mir los? ‘  
Auf der Suche nach einer Antwort blickte er seinem besten Freund hinüber. Doch Rons Gesicht sah aus wie eh und je. 


	19. Das Eis bröckelt

„Erbärmlich, Weasley!“  
Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hallte von den kargen Kerkerwänden wider, als er Ron auf der anderen Seite des Pults das Blatt auf den Tisch knallte.  
„Wenn Sie in Ihrer Prüfung die gleiche Leistung zeigen, fürchte ich, taugen Sie der Prüfungskommission allenfalls als schlechter Witz. Eigentlich müsste ich sie nach morgen früh in meine erste Stunde versetzen. Dann haben die Erstklässler Unterricht. Nichts desto trotz, Sie sind für heute entlassen.“  
Ohne ein Wort zu Snape stand Ron auf.  
„Bis später“, flüsterte er Harry zu, der seinem Freund wehmütig hinterhersah.  
Jetzt war er mit Snape alleine und er wusste, dass dies kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde. Vor allem heute nicht. Denn Harry war alles andere als konzentriert und bereit seinen Geist zu leeren.

Kaum ein Auge hatte er in der Nacht zugemacht. Bereits beim Abendessen war Hermine aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er geistesabwesend in seinem Essen rumgestochert hatte und in der Nacht war es Ron, der einmal aufwachte, Harry schlaflos in seinem Bett vorfand und ihn verwundert fragte, warum er noch wach sei. Doch weder dem einen noch dem anderen seiner beiden besten Freunde hatte Harry wirklich erklären können, was mit ihm los war. Was sollte er ihnen auch sagen? Er verstand es ja selbst nicht. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass Hermines Bemerkung und das, was Luna einst vor Dumbledores Büro gesagt hatte, ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Und obwohl die Idee, dass Snape hinter seinem Hass ein sehr bizarres Interesse an ihm hegen könnte, vollkommen absurd war – irgendetwas an dieser Theorie hatte Harry schwer ins Grübeln gebracht. Unablässig wälzte er Gedanken hin und her und kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Er hatte an sein erstes Schuljahr denken müssen, daran, dass es Snape war, der verhindert hatte, dass Quirell ihn beim Quidditchspiel vom Besen gestoßen hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass Snape es getan habe, weil er glaubte, es James schuldig gewesen zu sein. Aber es war auch Snape gewesen, der Harry zwei Jahre später eine Standpauke gehalten hatte, warum er sich in Hogsmead herumtreibe, wo außerhalb von Hogwarts doch eine so große Gefahr auf ihn lauere. Und das passte irgendwie nicht zusammen.

„Ihre Leistung ist auch nicht viel besser als die Ihres Freundes, Potter“, riss eine kalte Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Da er scheinbar nach einem ganzen Wochenende Nachsitzen keine anderen Strafarbeiten für sie gefunden hatte, hatte Snape Ron und ihn einen Aufsatz über die Destillierverfahren verschiedener Extrakte schreiben lassen.  
„Ich rate ihnen dringend, ‚Kurt Kolbenglas‘ Großes Handbuch des Extrahierens in der Zaubertrankkunst‘ zu studieren. Jetzt allerdings haben wir anderes zu tun. Stehen sie auf!“

Snape legte wortlos den Aufsatz beiseite, den Harry eilig wegpackte, erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und holte Dumbledores Denkarium aus seinem Regal. Aus der Ferne konnte Harry sehen, wie der Tränkemeister eine Erinnerung nach der anderen in das Becken ablegte und am Ende seinen Zauberstab darauf richtete. Eine silbrige Kuppel gleich einer Käseglocke erstreckte sich über das Denkarium. Das Ritual war für Harry nicht neu. Schob beim letzten Mal, als sie ihren Okklumentikunterricht wieder aufgenommen hatte, hatte Snape seine Erinnerungen auf diese Weise versiegelt. Dass er seinem Schüler misstraute, war offensichtlich. Manchmal fragte Harry sich, was wohl geschehen würde, würde er versuchen, die magische Käseglocke zu durchdringen oder beiseite zu heben. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, dies auszuprobieren.

Snape hatte sich gerade umgewandt, als Harry auch schon die dunkle Zauberstabspitze vor Augen sah. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, er versuchte nichts zu fühlen, als er Snapes Stimme „Legilimens“ rufen hörte. Doch wie Harry befürchtet hatte, wollte es ihm heute einfach nicht gelingen, Snape aus seinem Kopf fern zu halten. Weder in der einen noch der anderen Hinsicht. „Sie sind nicht bei der Sache Potter! … Verschließen sie Ihren Geist. Bieten Sie mir keinen Stoff! ... Anstrengung, mehr Anstrengung!“. Die Worte tanzten nur so an Harrys Ohren vorüber. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, sank er erschöpft auf einem der Holzstühle vor Snapes Pult nieder. Zeit für eine Pause! Zum Glück gestattete ihm Snape inzwischen welche, wenn auch nur kurze.

Tief durchatmend warf Harry einen Blick zum schwarzen Umhang seines Lehrers hinüber, der die Unterbrechung nutzte, um seine Gedanken im Denkarium zu kontrollieren. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was Snape damit bezwecken wollte. Er wusste doch, dass Harry nicht mal in die Nähe von Dumbledores Gerätschaft gekommen war. Aber ist auch egal. Harrys Kopf schmerzte viel zu sehr, als dass er ihn noch mit weiteren Gedanken belasten wollte und vor seinem inneren Auge flirrten nachwievor die Bilder, die er während der Übung gesehen hatte. Ganz langsam begannen sie in Erinnerungen überzugehen. Erinnerungen an fünf lange Schuljahre. Erinnerungen an Zaubertrankstunden, Quidditchspiele, den Duellierclub, an Strafarbeiten, die Heulende Hütte und an Okklumentikübungen. Nach einer Weile, als er sich etwas erholt hatte, blickte Harry auf. Noch immer hatte Snape seinen übergroßen, bleichen Zinken über das Denkarium gebeugt, als wäre es ein Zaubertrankkessel, während das Schwarz seines Umhangs und seiner Haare mit der Kerkerdunkelheit verschmolz. Wer bist du eigentlich, dachte Harry plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er kaum etwas über Snape wusste. Du hast meinen Vater gehasst, weil er dich tyrannisiert hat. Jetzt tyrannisierst du mich und trotzdem hast du mich vor Quirell gerettet? Auf deinem linken Unterarm ist das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt und trotzdem vertraut Dumbledore dir. Warum? Was hat ihn von dir überzeugt? Was weiß er über dich, was ich nicht weiß, Severus Snape?

Fast als hätte Snape Harrys Gedanken gehört, wandte er sich stumm zu ihm um. Seine schwarzen Augen bildeten einen krassen Kontrast zu der Blässe seines Gesichts, dem Einzigen, das von ihm in der Dunkelheit zu sehen war und etwas Maskenhaftes an sich hatte. So finster, so kühl waren die schwarzen Augen in diesem fahlen Gesicht, dass Harry keine einzige Gefühlsregung dahinter erkennen konnte. Fast erinnerten sie an Onyx – glatt, kalt und undurchdringlich. Harry hätte sich von Snape abwenden und darauf warten können, dass die kühle Stimme zu ihm sagte „Ihre Pause ist um, stehen Sie auf“. Doch mit einem Mal ergriff Harry ein Mut, den er nie zuvor gespürt hatte, der Mut, eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit fast fünf Jahren auf den Lippen lag. Eine Frage, die er Dumbledore und Ron, auch Hermine gestellt hatte. Doch nie dem Einzigen, der allein sie wirklich beantworten konnte. Mit pochendem Herzen hielt Harry Snapes Blick, schaute ihm direkt in Augen. Dann, ganz langsam öffnete er den Mund. Und was er nie geglaubt hätte, jemals auszusprechen, kam leise über seine Lippen.

„Warum, Professor, hassen Sie mich?“

Snapes Augen, die ihn zuvor noch eindringlich gemustert hatten, wurden plötzlich klein und ein giftiges Funkeln trat in sie.  
„Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, Potter“, höhnte er, „dass Sie sich diese Frage inzwischen selbst beantworten könnten. Doch offenbar ist es um Ihre Intelligenz noch schlimmer bestellt als selbst ich befürchtet hatte.“  
Harry hatte die Beleidigung gehört, doch er wischte sie beiseite. Irgendein merkwürdiges Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Snape log, dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Und die Fragen auf Harrys Zunge brannten zu sehr, um zu schweigen.  
„Sie denken noch immer, ich bin wie mein Vater? Obwohl Sie wissen, was ich vor dem Kamin zu Sirius gesagt habe? Obwohl Sie wissen, dass ich Drawfeather verteidigt habe? Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, dass ich ins Denkarium geschaut habe. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was ich davon halte. Und doch denken Sie das noch immer? Warum? Nur weil ich gut in Quidditch bin? Weil jeder mich kennt, obwohl es mir anders lieber wäre?“  
„Genug“, sagte Snape und wandte sich von ihm ab, den Blick wieder ins Denkarium gesenkt. Harry spürte, dass Snape jede Sekunde davor war, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich wieder bereit machen solle. Doch Harry wollte nicht locker lassen. Er wollte Antworten, endlich Antworten von Snape haben.  
„Warum haben Sie mich dieses Wochenende drei Mal hintereinander nachsitzen lassen?“, fragte er.  
Und jetzt schaute ihn Snape wieder an, direkt ins Gesicht und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.  
„Weil Sie es verdient haben, Potter“, zischte er kalt, „Sie haben weder Longbottom zu helfen noch ins Schulgewächshaus einzubrechen. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, für diese freche Frage sollte ich Sie glatt noch einmal nachsitzen lassen. Zwei Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor“  
Harry spürte, wie Schweißperlen seinen Nacken herabrannen. Doch er hielt Snapes Blicken stand. Eisern schaute er in diese schwarzen Augen, die so finster und undurchdringlich waren.  
„Und jetzt, Potter-“, sprach Snape langsam.  
Doch…  
„Quidditch!“ Harrys Stimme überschlug sich, so hastig fiel er Snape ins Wort, „Sie haben verhindert, dass Voldemort mich vom Besen schmeißt. Sie haben mein Leben gerettet“  
Harrys Puls raste. Snapes schwarze Augen starrten jetzt so tief in seine grünen wie nie zuvor, völlig ausdruckslos.  
„Quirrell hat mir das erzählt. Vor ERISED. Er sagte…er sagte, Sie wollten nie, dass ich sterbe.“

Für eine Sekunde schien es, als hätte die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen. Noch immer blickten sie sich an. Dann geschah es. Snapes Züge, so hart und kalt wie sie gewesen waren, weichten plötzlich auf. Etwas Anderes als Hass und Hohn trat in seine Mimik, etwas … etwas Schmerzvolles. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch die Überraschung traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Schlagartig wandte Snape sein Gesicht von ihm ab, fast so, als könne er es plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Atemlos starrte Harry ihn an, sah zu wie sein Lehrer die Hände aufs Regalbrett presste, steif und völlig verkrampft wie jemand, der mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.  
„Ihr Unterricht ist beendet, Potter“, flüsterte Snape gepresst und ohne Harry auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, „Nehmen Sie Ihren Tarnumhang und verschwinden Sie. Sofort!“.

Harry dachte nicht nach. Wie in Trance drehte er sich um, nahm den Umhang vom Schemel und schlich aus Snapes Büro. Erst als er die Wendeltreppe zum Kerker hinter sich gelassen hatte, kamen seine Gedanken wieder zum Atmen. Und eine große Frage hämmerte nur so in seinem Kopf.  
Was war geschehen?


	20. Tausend Fragen

Die Flure von Hogwarts waren leer um diese Uhrzeit. Nur der Schatten einer Katze huschte im Fackelschein die Stufen zum Eingangsportal hinunter, als Harry langsam die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinaufschlich. Doch eigentlich war es nicht er, der da einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Dieser Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren, der Blitznarbe und den grünen Augen, der an seiner Stelle durchs nächtliche Schloss lief, war eine leere Hülle, ein Inferi vielleicht, ein ferngesteuerter Körper. Harry Potter indessen war noch immer im Kerker und sah die Augen vor sich - die schwarzen Augen, die ihn an dunkle Tunnel erinnerten, in denen plötzlich ein Lichtschein aufgeblitzt war. Diese Augen, die Harry fünf Schuljahre lang so reglos und kalt und allenfalls hasserfüllt angeblickt hatten. Er hatte Snape eine Frage gestellt, um seine Verwirrung zu klären. Doch statt Antworten hatte er nur mehr Rätsel gefunden.

Mit jeder Stufe, die Harry nahm, versuchte er eine neue Erklärung dafür zu finden, was in den Tiefen von Hogwarts vorgefallen war. Vielleicht war ja alles nur Einbildung gewesen. Vielleicht hatte ja nur das Kerzenlicht Snapes Augen ungünstig gestreift. Oder war es Müdigkeit, die er fälschlicherweise für Schmerz gehalten hatte? Doch als Harry das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es aussichtslos war, sich etwas einzureden. Die Beweise lagen klar auf der Hand. Snapes plötzlichen Abwenden und sein Rauswurf sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Der Tränkemeister hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren und Harry mehr gesehen, als er sollte. Doch wie konnte das sein - Snape, der große Okklumentiker?

Ein Frösteln wie von einem kalten Luftzug packte Harry, als ihm mit einem Mal eine Erinnerung zu Bewusstsein kam. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er unfreiwillig hinter Snapes Fassade geschaut hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Harry zurückdenken an den Abend ihres furchtbaren Streits, an dessen Ende die Wiederaufnahme des Okklumentikunterrichts gestanden hatte. An die Tränen, die in den schwarzen Augen geglitzert hatten, an das Foto, das von langfingrigen Händen blitzschnell weggepackt worden war und an seine eigene Verwirrung. Ein Gefühl, das Harry in Anbetracht des Chaos, das jetzt in seinem Kopf herrschte, fast schon blass erschien. Damals hatte er sich alles mit den Hänseleien seines Vaters erklärt, um die Sache für sich abhaken zu können. Doch war das wirklich die Wahrheit? Hatte er sich nicht etwas zu einfach gemacht? Woher kam dieses Foto, das Snape beweint hatte? James Potter zeigte es ja wohl gewiss nicht. Aber was war dann darauf zu sehen? Und warum um Himmels willen spiegelte sich in Snapes Augen plötzlich Schmerz, als es um Harry Leben ging. Schmerz, so stark, dass der Tränkemeister mit der Fassung rang? Und das, wo er Harry doch hasste wie niemanden sonst auf der Welt. Oder?

„Ich glaube, Sie mögen Harry sehr, wenn Sie hier auf ihn warten“, sprach auf einmal eine verträumte Stimme zu Harry wie aus weiter Ferne und wischte alle Gedanken beiseite. Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich ganz leicht und die Welt vor seinen Augen verlor an Kontur. Ein Geschmack wie nach einem Schluck Vielsafttrank erfüllte seinen Mund. Er blieb stehen, stützte sich an der Wand ab, um etwas Festes zu greifen. Wie sonderbar er sich fühlte. Fast wie unfreiwillig der Wirklichkeit entrissen und in einen von Lunas Träumen versetzt, in die er nicht gehörte. Er wusste nicht, was genau geschehen war. Doch er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, durchs Schlüsselloch einer geheimnisvollen Tür geblickt zu haben, hinter die er nie sehen wollte noch sollte. Eine Tür, die..

„Passwort!“  
Harry zuckte zusammen, fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf und zur Wand herum. Die fette Dame saß gelangweilt in ihrem Goldrahmen und blickte ihn ungeduldig an. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er das Porträtloch bereits erreicht hatte.  
„Klausel 35“ murmelte Harry.

Goldwarmes Licht empfing ihn, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam. Ein vielstimmiges Gemurmel lag in der Luft und von einem Tisch in der Ecke stieg Dampf auf. Hermines brauner Haarschopf saß davor, regte sich langsam und wandte sich schließlich zu ihm um.  
„Harry“, sagte sie und ein Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht. Als sie zur Seite rückte, um ihm Platz zu machen, erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf den Tisch. Mörser, Schneidebretter und zahlreiche Leinensäckchen, Flakons und Tiegel scharten sich um einen Zaubertrankkessel, der brodelnd Dunstwolken ausspie. Neben ihm konnte Harry einen merkwürdigen Aufbau aus Kolbengläsern erkennen. Und direkt darüber stand, Ron den Blick vertieft in die korrigierte Strafarbeit bei Snape, die er nun in der Hand hielt.  
„Ihr habt die Tränke?“, fragte Harry neugierig geworden. Wenigstens würde er hier etwas Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken finden.  
„So gut wie“, antwortete Hermine, als er zum Tisch lief, „Naja, das heißt soweit es wie es jetzt geht. Der Inferi Immunum braucht ja noch einige Zeit. Zum Glück ist mir Ron ein wenig zur Hand gegangen, auch wenn er besser ein bisschen mehr über Extraktion gelernt hätte.“  
Schweigend senke Ron den Kopf noch ein Stück tiefer.  
„Ihr habt die Sachen destilliert?“, fragte Harry und wieder fühlte er sich merkwürdig, als er an die Strafarbeit dachte.  
„Ja. Für den Inferi Immunum muss man doch viel destillieren, wenn du dich an das Rezept erinnerst. Ein Glück nur, dass wir Snapes Schränke ausgemistet haben. Die waren eine echte Goldgrube. So vieles hätten wir sonst wohl niemals bekommen und an Brauen wäre nicht zu denken gewesen. Wie gut, dass er nichts gemerkt hat. Magst du dich nicht zu uns setzen, Harry. Du stehst ja da wie eine Säule.“  
„Was?“,  
Harry starrte Hermine einen Augenblick lang an, wie sie auf einen freien Platz neben sich wies. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich...Ich bin etwas müde vom Okklumentikunterricht. Ich glaube, ich gehe besser nach oben“.  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Hermine oder Ron wandte Harry sich um.  
Auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal konnte er noch hören, wie Hermine ihm ein besorgtes  
„Harry?“ hinterherrief. Doch er wandte sich nicht um. Vor seinen Augen sah er wieder Snape vor sich. Snape, dessen Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte, als Hermine auf das Timogot Serum gestoßen war und seine Anwendung erklärte. Ein Bild, das nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, Harrys Verwirrung zu klären. Der Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum war auch kein Ort, an dem er Ablenkung finden konnte.

Fast leer war der Jungenschlafsaal. Nur Neville lag mit auf seinem Bett, studierte einige Verwandlungsbücher und blickte kurz auf, als er bemerkte, dass jemand hereingekommen war.  
„Oh, Hi Harry. Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Was ist denn…“

Harry hatte ihn nicht weiter beachtet. Schnurstraks war er an Neville vorbei gegangen. Nun riss er die Vorhänge seines Betts beiseite, warf sich auf seine Matratze und zog sie wieder hinter sich zu. Auf dem Kissen liegend, endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen und wieder mit sich allein, hatte Harry das Gefühl, die Welt um ihn herum hätte sich in die Kulisse für ein riesiges Schauspiel verwandelt. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er wusste, dass zumindest Hermine ihm morgen Vorwürfe machen würde, warum er so schnell abgehauen war. Doch er konnte mit ihr nicht über diese Sache reden noch mit sonst irgendwem. Wie sollte er seinen Freunden auch erklären, was in ihm vorging, wenn er selbst keine Worte dafür fand? Alles, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war, war so merkwürdig gewesen, dass Harry nur schwer einen Reim darauf machen konnte. Und doch beschäftigte es ihn schwer. Denn wie er seit heute wusste, musste es irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Snape war vor ihm zurückgewichen. Ihm, den Snape hasste und den er doch beschützt hatte, damals im ersten Schuljahr. Für einen Moment wünschte Harry sich, Dumbledore wäre hier. Er hätte gewiss eine Antwort gehabt, ein weises Wort, das Harry weiterhelfen würde. Doch war es auch gerade Dumbledore, der ihm verschwieg, warum er Snape vertraute und ihm seit Schuljahresbeginn aus dem Weg ging. Betrübt und mit schwerem Kopf drehte Harry sich zur Seite. Er fühlte sich einsam und schrecklich im Stich gelassen. Von Dumbledore, von der Welt und irgendwo auch von Snape, auf dessen Hass kein Verlass mehr zu sein schien. Geistesabwesend zog Harry seinen Umhang aus, streifte das Nachthemd über und schloss die Augen.

Die Woche zog sich dahin, ohne dass sich viel an Harrys Zustand änderte. Immer war er in Gedanken, wälzte die Geschehnisse aus dem Kerker hin und her. Ron und Hermine hatten in diesen Tagen wenig von ihm. Die freien Stunden verbrachte Harry alleine und auch während des Unterrichts und in der Mittagspause war er mehr mit Grübeln beschäftigt als sich um seine Freunde zu kümmern.  
Am Freitag aber sollte der Knoten platzen.  
„So geht es nicht weiter“, rief Hermine und warf ihre Bücher so heftig auf den Tisch, dass die Suppe im Teller vor ihr überschwappte und einen hässlichen Fleck auf der Tischdecle hinterließ, „Harry, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“  
Entgeistert blickte Harry von seinem Teller auf, als wäre er wie aus dem Dämmerschlaf gerissen worden.  
„Nichts“, sagte er hastig, „Was soll schon mit mir sein. Alles in Ordnung“  
„Ach, lüg doch nicht. Du hast seit Tagen kein richtiges Wort mit uns gewechselt, Harry. Du hast nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Ron und ich mit dem Elexier der Schmerzfreiheit fertig sind.“  
Harry horchte auf. Davon hörte er tatsächlich zum ersten Mal. War er in den letzten Tagen wirklich so abwesend gewesen, dass er nicht mal mitbekommen hatte, dass die beiden so viel gebraut hatten?  
„Ich musste lernen, Hermine. Wie du weißt, sind bald Prüfungen.“  
„Und deswegen hast du weniger Zeit uns zu helfen als selbst Neville? Das kannst du vielleicht Collin Creevey erzählen, aber nicht uns. Nein Harry, irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht. Warum sagst du uns nicht, was dich bedrückt? Ich dachte, wir wären deine Freunde.“  
Harry atmete tief durch, während Ron ungestört seine Suppe löffelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass seine Freunde sich solche Sorgen um ihn machten, noch dass er sie so vernachlässigt hatte.  
„Das ist alles nicht so einfach, Hermine“, stammelte er schließlich.  
„Und? Was von all den Dingen in den letzten Jahren war jemals einfach gewesen?“  
Harry senkte den Blick. Schweigen folgte. Dann legte Ron hörbar den Löffel beiseite.  
„Sie hat Recht, Harry. Du gehst uns seit Montag aus dem Weg. Man könnte meinen, wir wären Fremde oder noch schlimmer, Slytherins“  
Harry seufzte.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht verletzten.“  
„Dann sag uns endlich, was los ist“, bestand Hermine.  
Harry überlegte für einen Moment. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Recht. Es war dumm, alles mit sich selbst ausmachen zu wollen und seine Freunde nicht ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte er und blickte sich um, „Aber nicht hier. Hier sind zu viele Leute.“  
Am Tisch der Slytherins grölten Crabbe und Goyle als Malfoy sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen blinken ließ und wild gestikulierte. Offensichtlich erzählte er seinen Leibwächtern gerade, wie er jemanden bei Umbridge angeschwärzt hatte.  
„Lasst uns nachher unten am See treffen, da sollten wir ungestört sein.“  
„Ich glaube, das klärst du besser mit Hermine alleine“, meldete sich Ron zu Wort, „ich denke nicht, dass ich dir helfen kann. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühlsleben eines Teelöffels.“  
Er warf Hermine einen finsteren Blick zu, den diese ebenso finster erwiderte, ehe sie aufstand.  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später“, sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Die Nachmittagssonne stand schon tief und ließ das Wasser grell leuchten, als Harry am verabredeten Treffpunkt wartete. Direkt bei der Buche, dem Ort, an dem sein Vater Snape in der Luft hatte baumeln lassen, während seine Mutter Snape verteidigte, dachte Harry und blickte ins grüne Geäst.  
„Also, da bin ich“, riss eine Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken. Noch mit Büchern unterm Arm stand Hermine vor ihm und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry atmete tief durch.  
„Hi“

Sie liefen langsam am Seeufer entlang, während die Sonne sich von gelb zu golden färbte. Harry erzählte alles, was am Montag im Kerker vorgefallen war, auch von dem leichten Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen und von Lunas Lebensweisheiten, die ihn seit Tagen beschäftigten. Hermine sprach kein Wort, doch schien sie seinen aufmerksam zu lauschen. Am Ende waren sie wieder dort angekommen, wo sie losgelaufen waren.  
„Verstehst du jetzt, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich denken soll?“, fragte Harry.  
„Ja, das ist schon merkwürdig“, antwortete Hermine, doch sie schaute dabei in die Luft, als wäre sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Harry starrte sie finster an. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wandte sie ihm ihren Blick zu.  
„Naja, irgendwo habe ich schon gewusst“, fuhr sie zu seinem Erstaunen fort.  
„Du hast es gewusst?!?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Sieh mal, Harry, erst lässt Snape dich diese Rezepte so oft abschreiben, dass du sie auswendig kannst. Dann verdonnert er uns dazu, seine Schränke auszumisten. Auszumisten, verstehst du, Zutaten wegzunehmen. Und dann kommt Ron auch noch gerade mit einer Strafarbeit zur Destillation, wo Snape euch auch Flubberwürmer hätte aussortieren lassen können. Oder seine Kessel putzen. Und das alles soll Zufall gewesen sein? Nein, Harry, ich denke, er wollte, dass wir die Tränke brauen, zumindest den Inferi Immunum.“  
Harry blieb stehen. Hinter ihnen raschelte leise der Wind im Blattwerk der Buche, als er nachdachte. Nicht, dass ihm nicht auch schon in den Sinn gekommen wäre, was Hermine mutmaßte. Harry hatte diese Möglichkeit nur von sich geschoben, für Flausen erklärt, weil es nicht zu seinem Bild von Snape passen wollte. Snape, der sie dazu anstiften wollte, heimlich hochpotente und wohlmöglich verbotene Tränke brauten anstatt sie deswegen bis zu ihrem Lebensende nachsitzen zu lassen? Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Doch nüchtern betrachtet, sprachen die Indizien für sich.  
„Aber ich verstehe es nicht“, fuhr Harry fort und blinzelte im grellgoldenen Licht der Abendsonne, „Wenn Snape wirklich will, dass wir Zaubertränke zubereiten, warum lässt er sie uns dann nicht einfach in seinem Büro brauen, wo er uns unter Kontrolle hat. Und warum verdonnert er uns zum Nachsitzen und zieht uns Hauspunkte ab, wenn wir uns die Zutaten aus dem Gewächshaus besorgen wollen?“  
„Warum sagt er dir, du sollst sagen, dass du Nachhilfe nimmst, während er dir Okklumentik beibringt?“, fragte Hermine statt zu antworten und blickte ihm scharf in die Augen, „Manchmal ist es besser, nicht alles offen zu sagen oder zu tun, besonders wenn man vielleicht beobachtet wird.“  
Sie warf einen Blick hinauf zum Schloss, zu jener Mauer, hinter der Umbridges Büro lag und Harry fiel wieder siedend heiß ein, dass Snape ja erst vor knapp einer Woche eine Inspektion hatte.  
„Und was würdest du als Lehrer tun, wenn du Schüler dabei erwischst, wie sie ins Gewächshaus einbrechen?“, drang Hermines Stimme an sein Ohr.  
„Sie nachsitzen lassen und Hauspunkte abziehen“, schoss es aus Harry heraus, ohne dass er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
„Eben“, sagte Hermine, wissend und geheimnisvoll lächelnd. Doch Harry konnte ihr noch immer nicht ganz folgen. Selbstverloren drehte er sich um und schaute hinaus aufs Wasser.  
„Und was ist mit der anderen Sache?“, fuhr er nach einer Gedankenpause fort, „Am Montag im Kerker. Warum ist Snape da vor mir zurückgewichen?“  
Plötzlich wurde es um Harry sehr still. Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu und sah, dass Hermine den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Zwischen den Stellen in ihrem Gesicht, die im Sonnenlicht hell glänzten, warf die Buche Striemen aus Schatten, die ihre Augen verschleierten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry“ antwortete sie leise und für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, während sie beide auf den See hinausblickten.  
„Snape benimmt sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile ziemlich eigenartig, nicht wahr?“  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er nickte nur leicht und wusste, dass Hermine ihn verstanden hatte.  
„Und wir wissen nicht einmal, warum Dumbledore ihm vertraut. Nun, vielleicht ist es Zeit, endlich anzugehen, was wir schon längst hätten tun sollen!“ Überrascht drehte Harry sich um. Der energische Tonfall der letzten Worte brach mit stürmischer Gewalt in sein vom Grübel betäubtes Gehirn.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er ein wenig überrumpelt.  
Hermine strahlte.  
„Natürlich versuchen, mehr über Snape herauszufinden. Ich werde gleich in der Bibliothek anfangen. Die haben dort einige alte Jahrbücher. Vielleicht steht dort etwas drin, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Wir sehen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis später“  
Und diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging davon. Harry stand unter der Buche und sah ihr nach. Sah, wie ihre Gestalt kleiner wurde. Im Abendsonnenlicht, das ihren brauen Wellen einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer verlieh, erinnerte Hermine ihn fast ein bisschen an seine Mutter, die aus dem Wasser gestiegen war, um Snape zu helfen, der an genau dieser Stelle von James Potter gequält worden war. Ein eigenartig mulmiges Gefühl wie von einer kalten Brise packte Harry auf einmal. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum. 


End file.
